Brightest Day
by DuskW
Summary: KPGL fusion.  A crashed space ship and a chance encounter make Ron the newest addition to the Green Lantern Corps.  Accepting his new duty Ron learns what it takes to over come great fear.
1. Chapter 1

I figured I'd try my hand at writing a fusion fic. Leave a review and let me know what you think and now the disclaimer.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics._**  
**_

_**Brightest Day**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Come on Ron the show's going to be starting soon." Kim Possible urged her best friend Ron Stoppable who at the moment was trying to load up at the snack stand.

"KP you can't rush perfection when creating." Ron said as he made his order of corndogs, nachos and other types of fair food.

"Oh please Ron it's not like you're making the food yourself, otherwise we would be here forever."

Ron ignored the comment about his cooking, so what if he could cook like a master chef and wanted things to be just right. After finally getting his food the two made their way across the Middleton fair grounds which were hosting for the day a spectacular air show. The show was featuring all kinds of aerial feats and craft, including some demonstrations of the latest aero-space crafts courtesy of Kim's father Dr. Possible.

The couple was enjoying a day where they weren't saving the world and just enjoying each others company, despite Ron's obsession with snacking. They walked toward the main grounds where an aerial acrobatic show was happening using old bi-planes. The pilots were pros making their craft rise and fall in close formations. Kim and Ron took their seats in the stands and watched.

"You know KP it's nice to just sit and watch other people making the death defying feats instead of doing them ourselves." Ron said as he bit into his corndog.

"Ron it's no big doing the stuff we do," Kim smirked and shot her boyfriend a coy look, "or is that you're just scared when we work on missions."

Ron coughed as he started working on his nachos, "I don't get scared."

"Oh really?" Kim asked sarcastically as she raised an eyebrow.

Ron turned his attention back to the show and let his nachos sit on his lap ignored, at least to him Rufus his naked mole rat was making short work of the cheesy goods. The biplanes were replaced with jet fighters screaming across the sky, trailing colored smoke to show off their flight paths.

After watching the jets for a few minutes Ron answered Kim's question. "It's not that I don't get scared it's just that I know what fear is KP." He turned from the show and looked at his girlfriend, "Fear is just something that we have to accept otherwise we won't be able to find the courage to face it. After all I may run around and scream at times but I always got your back KP."

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron, "That's right babe, it's also the reason that I don't have to be afraid of anything when you're with me."

Ron smiled and leaned into Kim and kissed her, as the sounds of engines roared around them. When they broke apart Kim was a shade redder and Rufus a few sizes bigger after taking advantage of the make-out time and eating all of Ron's food. They continued to watch the acrobatics for a while longer until they had to check out Dr. Possible's presentation.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

_Space Sector 2814_

"This is Green Lantern Abin Sur pull over immediately, you are in violation of transporting dangerous substances in a restricted zone." The being that called himself Abin Sur was projecting his voice through his power ring to the cargo ship he was pursuing. Like all the beings of his planet Abin Sur was humanoid and colored a shade of pink, he was flying through space protected by an aura emitted by his green power ring. The ship he was pursuing had made a translucent jump in a part of his sector that was off limits to interstellar travel, plus upon inspection he discovered that the ship was carrying illegal weapons and other dangerous materials.

"Screw you Lantern, you'll never take us alive." A burst communiqué from the ship told Abin that force was going to be necessary to bring these smugglers down. He pointed his power ring at the ship and projected his thoughts through it, bolts of green energy shot forth across the forward section of the ship.

"Last warning, kill your engines and prepare to be boarded." Abin was ready to take out the ships engines if needed, but this needed to be wrapped up quick. They were getting to close to a planet where life was not yet advanced enough to handle encounters with space fairing beings.

In the ship a crew of three beings, one humanoid and two reptilian, were wondering if the job they had been commissioned for was really worth the trouble of going up against a member of the Corps. They were specifically given their cargo and told to merely run it through this sector, but they were not given a destination for delivery.

"Captain this job is crazy," one of the reptilians said, "I say we cut our los_ss_ses and get out of here before the Lantern vapes_ss_ us."

The humanoid captain was splitting his concentration between flying and avoiding the Lantern's shots. "This is no time to be having doubts, if you didn't want any part of this then you should have stayed at port when I told you what the job would be."

"But sir what are we _ss_supposed to do wait until the Lantern catches_ss_ us?" the other reptilian spoke up, "We have no destination so it's not as if we have to save the cargo, if the Lantern catches us then we'll definitely be looking at time in an asteroid detention center."

The captain pulled on the controls and banked the craft hard dodging another blast from their pursuer. His crew had a point they had already been paid for the job, plus the person who hired them did say to get the Lantern's attention. The one part that he didn't tell his crew about the job was that their employer wanted the Lantern to board the ship, crazy as it sounded he didn't want to refuse because the money was just too good. He remembered voicing the concerns of his two crew members to the employer, which he answered, "Merely get the Lantern on board and then your problems will be solved."

So here he was getting shot at by a Green Lantern in a backward area of space. After a few more shots the captain began to slow down. "All right Lantern you win, we surrender." The crew members looked shocked at the man that they thought would never surrender.

"Power down your engines and prepare to be boarded." Abin said as he eased his way around to the ship's air dock. "Ring scan vessel." Abin held out his ring and a wide beam of light swept over the ship back to front.

_Vessel's main reactor off line, three life signs confirmed. One humanoid and two reptilian life signs confirmed. Warning: illegal contraband detected. Warning: illegal weaponry detected. Proceed with caution._Abin's ring told him the results of its scan and the Lantern did indeed proceed with caution as he entered the cargo ship. As he came through the air lock Abin entered the control room of the ship. There the three smugglers sat in their chairs looking at the Lantern.

"You three going to come along quietly or is there going to be a problem?" Abin asked.

The captain rose from his seat, hands in the air, "No trouble from us officer." The other two followed their captain and stood up hands in the air. Abin directed them toward the air lock and sealed them inside, he then went to the cargo hold to see what exactly the smugglers were smuggling. As he walked into the hold he illuminated the area with his ring, the green light shining on various containers of differing sizes. As he proceeded to check the hold a static crackle came over the comm. system of the ship, followed by the captain's voice.

"Sorry to say Lantern Sur but it looks like we're going to have to cause you some trouble after all." The captain paused as the lights in the cargo hold came on. Because of the green light from his ring Abin did not know that the hold he was now in was colored yellow, the flaw that all power rings had was against any thing in the yellow color spectrum. The sound of the hold door locking further proved that Abin Sur had just walked into a trap. The captain's voice came back over the comm. again, "See we were hired to trap you specifically, although I don't really know why and I don't really care either. All we had to do was fly into your sector get your attention, trap you on board and deliver a message." While the captain was talking Abin was trying fruitlessly to get out of the hold. "This is what I was to say exactly to you, 'Abin Sur know that you will suffer a fate worse than what you put me through. As you helped to imprison me so do I imprison you, but I leave you with what was denied me in my exile. Your power ring is yours to keep as you plummet to your death, do not let it be said that I am not a generous being.' I don't know who you pissed off so bad but he paid a lot to have you taken out."

Abin was trying everything he could think of to escape, all the while trying to ascertain who was behind this trap. Thanks to the yellow room though his power ring was useless and all of the containers that could hold something that might save his life were all sealed and colored yellow as well. Whoever planned this was thorough and had extensive knowledge of the Corps. With little choice Abin focused the last of his ring's power to shield himself, escape seeming only to be possible after the inevitable crash landing.

Again the captain's voice came over the comm., "Nothing personal Lantern its just business."

"Yeah and bus_ss_iness is good." One of the reptilian crew members hissed and the others laughed.

In the air lock the three were putting on space suits that were hidden in a compartment in the floor. When they finished suiting up the captain opened the outer door and they stepped out into space, watching their ship careening toward the small little back water planet they had been approaching. As they drifted in space laughing at the Lantern's dilemma they failed to notice that they were not alone.

"I'm glad that you three enjoy your work so much." The other person spoke gaining their attention. "Of course if you enjoy it so much you might want to brag about it," A yellow light pierced through their space suits, venting the oxygen into the void of space. "And I can not have you spoiling my plans with your inane bragging." The smugglers employer watched for a second as his three pawns died, he then turned his gaze to watch the ship break into the atmosphere of the third planet in the Milky Way system.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

"So tell me again what your dad is going to be showing off." Kim and Ron were making their way to the aerospace exhibits of the air show. Kim having to explain to Ron again about what exactly her father was presenting.

"It's supposed to be a new satellite tracking system for deep space exploration."

Ron stopped walking and looked a little disappointed, "I thought we were going to see some rockets or something be shot into space, this sounds more like it's going to be a lecture KP."

"Lecture yucky." Rufus chirped in his objection from Ron's pocket.

Kim linked here arm with Ron's and got him moving again. "The tracking system is only one of the things that's going to be shown off. A new upper atmosphere shuttle is going to be launched too."

"But we still have to go through a lecture don't we?" Ron asked as they entered the hangar where the aerospace exhibits were being kept.

"Afraid so Ron." Kim answered and planted a quick kiss on Ron's cheek to cheer him up.

The couple took their seats in front of a stage that had various types of equipment set up on it. Dr. Possible and some other scientist were on stage as well, once the audience were all seated Dr. Possible walked up to a podium on stage. He tapped the microphone a few times to make sure it was on and then began his lecture.

"Mankind has dreamed of discovering life beyond the stars for years, however we have not had the means to go further than our own solar system. But now thanks to the latest advances in satellite technology we are able to send out probes that can create a relay system with which we can view the great beyond." Dr. Possible stepped over to the various pieces of equipment. "Here we have our gateway to long distance space travel. Thanks to these probes not only will we be able to view images from afar but we will be able to collect data that will show us how to prepare manned missions for deep space."

"You know KP Mr. Dr. P is making this sound way more interesting than I thought it would be." Ron whispered to Kim while still paying attention as Dr. Possible continued on.

"I had a feeling you might change your mind after hearing Dad actually talk about the system."

As everyone listened intently the slight interruption of Kim's Kimmunicator going off made the people around her, including Ron, go shush. "Sorry." Kim whispered as she pulled Ron from his seat. The two stepped out of the hangar and Kim answered her call, "Go Wade."

Wade Load appeared on the little screen, sipping on a soda in his room. "Got a hit on the sight that Drakken is planning to steal something from the air show today." Wade pulled up some likely targets and mostly all of them were part of the new satellite system they had just seen.

"Thanks for the heads up Wade." Kim said and stashed the Kimmunicator pack in her pocket. A few minutes later an explosion ripped through the roof of the hangar. People were screaming as debris fell to the ground. Through the hole in the roof Dr. Drakken and Shego descended in their hover craft. Kim and Ron made their way through the panicking crowd toward the stage as Dr. Drakken made his way to one of the radar machines.

"With this highly calibrated and super sensitive radar I, Dr. Drakken, will be able to perform my nefarious schemes with out interference. Especially from" Dr. Drakken stopped in mid-rant as he saw Kim leap onto stage, "Kim Possible!"

"Shows over Drakken come along quietly or else." Kim took a fighting stance to make her point.

"Shego!" Drakken called out and said green skinned lady jump flipped right in between Drakken and Kim. Hands already lit with plasma Shego took her stance ready to face of against her favorite punching bag. The two began circling each other and as they were doing that Drakken was preparing the radar unit for transport.

"Come along quietly or else, Kimmie you need to work on your intimidating threats." Shego said. "Maybe you and the boyfriend could practice with each other, of course that is if he wouldn't _actually_ become intimidated during practice and run off scared."

Kim lashed out with a high kick, the blow to Ron fueling her with anger. Shego easily blocked and swiped with her glowing hand, but missing as Kim leapt back. The two continued attacking and blocking each others moves while Drakken finished fitting the radar unit with a harness so it could be hoisted up with his hover craft.

"Speaking of the buffoon whose name I can't recall, where is he?" Drakken said while walking back to his hover craft. He got his answer as Ron swept Drakken's feet out from under him sending the mad doctor to the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Ron Stoppable. Jeez what does a guy have to do around here to get remembered?" Ron ran back to the radar unit and began undoing Drakken's work. As he was unhooking the cables an alarm went off from the unit. Ron threw up his hands, "I didn't do it, I swear."

"No you idiot that is the atmospheric entry alarm, something is coming in our direction from space." Drakken explained while he pushed Ron out of the way so he could see the screen on the radar. A blip on the screen appeared and was moving toward the center, meaning that the closer to the center the blip came the closer it came toward radar itself. As the blip moved over the center of the screen a flaming object shot over head, debris seen falling off.

The falling object's appearance caused a stop to the fighting, and Dr. Drakken was more interested in the readings that he was seeing from the radar. _Whatever this thing is it is not a natural occurrence. _He thought, _Meaning it probably has something to do with high tech equipment._ He whirled away from the radar, "Shego make sure I'm not followed I'm going to see about getting something even better." Drakken jumped into his hover craft and took off, leaving Shego behind to fight it out some more with Kim.

"Don't worry KP I got him." Ron yelled as he took off after the fleeing Drakken. Kim and Shego mean while resumed their fight. Kim took only a second to glance in the direction that Ron went, _Please be careful Ron._

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

The ship had finally crashed on Earth and Abin Sur was not long for this world. While the ship was breaking through the atmosphere parts of it became loosened and shot at Abin with great speed. With most of the ship being yellow his protective energy field could do nothing as the sharp metal bits pierced his body. At some point during the fall the ship had ripped open and many of the containers holding dangerous items fell to the ground.

However as badly injured as he was all Abin Sur could do was crawl out of the ship. With the thought of his immanent death Abin Sur removed his power ring and held it in his open palm. "Ring find the closest suitable candidate for Green Lantern status."

_Beginning search for candidate._

_Candidate found. Retrieving new ring bearer._

The green ring shot a beam of light out into the distance. Soon it would bring the being that would become the newest member of the Green Lantern Corps.

_Guardians help me, an earth man in the Corps._ Abin Sur thought as he blacked out.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

"Man I wish I had time to get my scooter." Ron said as he ran huffing along behind Drakken's hover craft. Ron watched as the saucer shaped vehicle grew smaller and smaller the farther it got from him. The deserted airfield that he was running down seemed to be littered with droppings from whatever had fallen from the sky. _From what I'm seeing it looks like Mr. Dr. P won't be needing to send probes out to space, this stuff looks alien enough to me._ Ron thought to himself as he past a weird looking glowing rock.

Lost in his thoughts Ron did not see the green light coming toward him. When the light hit him it lifted Ron off the ground and pulled him back in the direction it came from. Ron screamed as he practically flew through the air, Rufus joined in after sticking his head out of Ron's pocket. "Don't let this be the beam that leads to an unpleasant probing please." Ron cried as he shot past Dr. Drakken, who was just as surprised as Ron.

After a few minutes riding the light Ron was released and fell to the ground. Skidding to a stop Ron slowly got back on his feet and dusted himself off. "Just what exactly was that strange trip." Ron's voice dropped off as he finally noticed the crashed space ship before him. His boyish amazement at what he was seeing distracted him for a moment from something he would find even more amazing, laying on the ground was a pink skinned man in what looked like a black and green uniform. When Ron saw him and the state he was in all the wonder drained from his body, some one was hurt and he was going to do what he could to help. Ron rushed over and checked the alien out, _I can't believe it's an alien_, (ok so maybe not all the wonder was gone).

As Ron looked over his wounds Abin Sur opened his eyes. "You show promise earth man, if you can so easily ignore the circumstances and try to tend my wounds."

Ron was shocked, "You can speak English?"

"No earth man I speak my own language. What you hear is a translation thanks to my power ring." Abin Sur opened his hand and there sat his emerald ring. "There is little time earth man and I much to explain, so listen well."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Abin Sur cut him off, "I am already dying so there is nothing you can do. My name is Abin Sur and I am a member of the Green Lantern Corp. I fell into a trap that caused my present state and now I must ensure that my ring of power,"

"What like Lord of the Rings?" Ron interjected.

"Earth men." Abin Sur muttered to himself and continued on, "I must ensure that my ring is safe guarded. Of all the beings it could have chosen it chose you earth man."

"Me, but I'm not special or anything."

"The ring chose you because you have the ability to overcome great fear and believe firmly in justice." Abin Sur placed his power ring in Ron's hand. "What is your name earth man?"

Ron closed his hand around the ring, "Ron Stoppable."

Abin Sur grinned, "Ron Stoppable of Earth I, Abin Sur, entrust my duty to you." As he finished talking Abin Sur's hand fell to the ground, his eyes closed and he was gone. Ron laid his body gently back onto the ground and rose to his feet. He looked at the small ring in his hand.

"What do you think Rufus, do I got the stuff he was talking about?" Rufus shimmied up onto Ron's shoulder and looked down at the ring, then up at Ron.

"Yeah uh huh." The little naked mole rat said as he nodded his head up and down.

"Well then might as well try this thing on." And Ron took the ring and placed it on his finger. Once on his finger the ring shone and began to speak.

_I am a power ring of Oa. You, Ronald Stoppable, of Earth have been chosen as a member of the Green Lantern Core. You will report to Oa for basic training immediately._

"Whoa hold on there funky piece of space jewelry, I have business that needs finishing here. Once that's taken care of then we can discuss going to this Oa place." _I can't believe I'm having an argument with a ring, this is way too weird._ Ron closed his hand into a fist so he could look at the ring. "So do you come with instructions or anything?"

_Focus your thoughts and I will produce them. You may use my powers as long as they do not contradict the guidelines set out by the Guardians of the Universe._

"Awesome now I really can use the power of my imagination." Ron closed his eyes and focused on the ring. Slowly green light began to spread from the ring and wash over Ron's body. As the light spread Ron's usual red jersey and tan pants were replaced with the same black and green uniform that Abin Sur had worn, along with a green mask that covered Ron's eyes and freckles. When Ron opened his eyes and saw that his clothes had changed he wished he had a mirror to check himself out. Responding to his thoughts the ring created a green mirror.

"This is way too cool for words." Ron said as he checked himself out. "Weird I don't have that symbol that Abin had on his uniform."

_Green Lantern badges are only administered by senior officers._

"Oh so that's a badge. I guess this makes me a space cop huh Rufus?" The little mole rat however didn't answer. "What's the matter buddy?"

"No pockets."

Ron looked down and sure enough his new outfit lacked the pocket space for his pet. "Not a problem little buddy." Ron focused on his pants and green pockets appeared. "How's that?"

Rufus scurried down and into the new pocket. He poked his head back out and gave Ron the thumbs up, "Oh yeah we cool."

"Well now that that's settled I better hurry back and deal with Drakken. Guess I should conjure up some transportation." Ron focused his will into the ring again and it responded by creating a green version of his scooter. "Booyah!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped on and gunned the engine. The scooter rocketed across the ground moving much faster than Ron's actual scooter. Thanks to the extra speed Ron closed the distance from the crashed ship back to where he was picked up by Abin Sur.

Moving along Ron spied Drakken's hover craft parked on the ground, with Drakken no where in site. He climbed off his scooter, which disappeared finished serving it's purpose, and began to check the area. _Now where did he go?_ Ron wondered.

_Scanning area for target._ The ring said and emitted a wide beam of light. Ron held out his hand and swept the area. The light focused on one point, _Target located._

Ron ran in the direction the ring was leading him and there at the end of the beam was Drakken going through a large container. Noticing Ron's arrival Drakken turned away from his searching and looked Ron over.

"Just who are you supposed to be?" Drakken asked.

"Why do we have to go through this all the time, it's really annoying." Ron said, annoyed again by the fact he was so easily forgotten.

"I don't know what you're talking about, because I don't know many people that glow. What are you some relative of Shego's?"

Now Ron was confused, sure the costume and glowing were new but the mask barely hid his appearance. Anyone that knew him should be able to recognize him. _So why is Drakken acting like we've never met before?_

_Standard function of power rings is to hide the identity of Green Lantern when necessary._

_Well then I guess I'll just have to keep this a secret for the time being._ Ron raised his ring and pointed it at Drakken. "Dr. Drakken I'm giving you one chance to come along quietly." Ron focused his will power and the ring glowed brighter.

Drakken's choice was obvious, he chose diving behind the container and grabbing whatever he thought was useful. Ron let loose a bolt from his ring and it struck the container, but nothing happened. The yellow container didn't even budge from the bolt.

_Hey ring what gives?_ Ron questioned his ring with his thoughts. The ring didn't answer though leaving Ron without a reason why nothing happened to the container. Distracted by the lack of response from his ring Ron failed to notice that Drakken was leaning out with, what he hoped, was a laser canon. Without any idea of what the weapon in his hands could do Drakken pulled the trigger and a blast erupted from the barrel.

Ron jumped out of the way and focused on a weapon to fight back with. The ring fired green shuriken toward Drakken, the flying blades hitting the canon in his hands causing it to explode. The explosion sent Drakken flying into the air and Ron created a giant catchers mitt and caught him before Drakken could fall and seriously hurt himself. With Drakken in the mitt Ron reshaped it and created a cage.

"Well now that I have Drakken I better hurry back and help KP." Ron looked at the unconscious villain in his cage. "Now how to take you back with me?" Solving his problem the ring connected a beam to the cage and lifted it off the ground, along with a surprised Ron as well. Floating in the air Ron was amazed at what the ring was capable of. "I wish I knew I could fly before making the scooter, definitely would have been a cooler way to make an appearance."

Ron focused on the direction he wanted to go and the ring propelled him forward with the cage in tow. When he reached the hangar he saw several Global Justice agents along with Kim. The sight of a man flying through the air with a green cage in tow made heads turn. Some of the agents trained their weapons on Ron as he landed. He positioned the cage with some GJ agents and deconstructed it, dropping Drakken on the ground.

"Special delivery for you fellas, one blue skinned mad scientist ready for jail." Ron noticed the weapons aimed at him. "No need to be concerned people I'm one of the good guys."

"And just who exactly are you mister good guy?" The question was asked by Dr. Director, who was walking toward Ron with her hand on the butt of her sidearm.

"You can call me Green Lantern doc, just doing my duty and all that." Green Lantern grinned.

"I didn't ask what I could call you I asked for who you are."

"Right now Green Lantern is all you get." Ron lifted off from the ground, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait," Kim called after Green Lantern, "do you know what happened to Ron? He went after Drakken and hasn't come back yet."

_Man this ring really does disguise me if KP can't even tell._ Ron thought before answering. "If you mean the blond haired kid I passed him on my way here. He should be back in a little bit."

Business finished Green Lantern flew off back in the direction he came from. Out of sight he landed and changed back into his regular clothes. Ron looked down at the green ring on his finger. _Just what exactly have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we go with chapter two and as usual let me know what you think. Disclaimers go.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Green Lantern is owned by DC Comics.

_**Chapter 2**_

The Lowerton section of the Tri-city area has always been home to the more blue-collar types of work than the other towns of Middleton and Upperton. Lowerton employees can look forward to going to work at the wharfs, factories and warehouses that bring in, produce and manufacture various goods. However the area is also home to the lesser appreciated aspects of society. Abandon buildings are not an uncommon sight in Lowerton.

Most of the time these buildings are used by the various villains that attack the Tri-city area as hideouts, the dark, gloomy atmosphere was perfect for nefarious deeds. However one such building is failing to meet those standards now. If people were to walk by this abandoned factory near the wharf they would think that a laser light show was going on inside.

Inside the factor Ron was practicing using his power ring, conjuring objects, lifting things and zooming around in the air. Ron was quickly learning what the ring could do, although he seemed to find trouble getting it to work on things colored yellow. _And the ring won't enlighten me on exactly why. _Ron thought to himself as he tried to lift a yellow barrel again for the fourth time. Annoyed he willed the ring to pick up a steel pole and hit the barrel with it. The crack of metal followed as the barrel flew across the deserted factory floor.

_Ok so the ring itself doesn't work on yellow, still it's got enough power to make up for one little flaw._ Ron created some rings in the air to practice his flying when his Kimmunicator went off. He waved his hand and dismissed his green constructs before answering. "What up Wade?"

"Ron you know Kim's been looking for you for over an hour?" Wade said as he typed on his keyboard in his room. "I'm going to patch her through now."

"Thanks Wade."

A second later Kim's image replaced Wade's on the little screen. "Ron where are you we have a meeting at Global Justice in five minutes?"

"We do?" Ron didn't remember any meeting being planned.

"Dr. Director wanted to talk to us about yesterday, remember."

"About yesterday, what's there to tell KP? Drakken showed, we kicked his butt and GJ took him into custody same old same old."

Kim shook her head, "No Ron, that guy calling himself Green Lantern took care of Drakken. Plus there was a lot of alien tech lying around."

Ron mentally kicked himself; he forgot that he now had a duel identity. He also forgot about the power ring as a green boot materialized behind him and gave him a swift kick. "Ow!"

"Ron what happened?" A shocked Kim asked after seeing Ron jump in the air.

"Oh no problem KP just stepped on something, no big." Ron gave a shy laugh trying to down play the little mishap. Kim gave him a confused look and passed it off as Ron being Ron.

"Listen our ride's going to be here soon so get over to my place."

Ron nodded his head, "Will do KP, be right there." Ron switched off the Kimmunicator and stowed it back in his pocket. He focused on his ring and in a flash of green light Green Lantern flew out one of the factory's windows and was moving through the open sky. Green Lantern passed over Lowerton into Middleton flying toward his destination, all the while enjoying the rush of flying.

With the Possible house in sight Green Lantern landed a block away and changed back into his normal clothes. Not wanting to accidentally make something from a stray thought again Ron slid his ring into his pocket and walked toward the Possible house.

As usual he strolled into the house like it was his own, "Hola Possible clan, how goes it?"

Mrs. Possible was sitting on the couch in the living room watching Jim and Tim playing a videogame. Before any of them could say hello back Kim arrived and pulled Ron back out the front door. "Sorry Mom our rides waiting for us, see you when we get back."

Nearly falling over as Kim dragged him down the lawn Ron spied a sight that would only be uncommon to other people. A small jet was parked in the street in front of Kim's house, the gangplank lowered and waiting for the couple to get in. Seated the captain told them that they were ready for take off.

"Do we get peanuts on this flight?" Ron asked only to have Kim shake her head.

Because the jet was in a residential area the pilot adjusted the engines and performed a vertical take off. The force pushing down on him, Ron wished he could slip his ring on and fly to GJ headquarters himself.

"So what exactly are we being debriefed on KP?"

"Dr. Director said that with all the alien tech that they found around the air field they wanted to give us the low down on some of it."

"Why would we need to know about it? Global collected it all didn't they?"

"Ron you might not have seen him but that Green Lantern guy definitely must have gotten his hands on something. What if other people did as well, we need to know what we're dealing with just in case." Kim said.

Ron's hand drifted to his pocket, he hadn't thought about anyone else getting something from the ship. _Maybe I should use the ring later to make sure no one has anything from Abin's ship._ After some time in the air the pilot's voice came back telling them that they would be landing in a few minutes.

Back on the ground and inside Global Justice's headquarters Kim and Ron were met by Dr. Director. "Kim, Ron good of you to come." She led the two through the building, passing various agents going about their duties. Finally they entered Global Justice's science division and were surprised to find Mr. Possible with other scientist working on the various pieces of alien technology.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Kim asked

"Well Kimmie-cub Betty here needed experts in their fields to look over some of this neat stuff and I was all too happy to lend a hand."

"More like you would give up your right arm to help, right Dr. P?" Ron asked nudging Dr. Possible in the arm.

Dr. Possible laughed a little, "You know me too well Ronald, but of course we are talking about extraterrestrial technology who wouldn't want to be a part of this team."

"So what do we have so far Dr. Possible?" Dr. Director said interrupting the small talk.

"Right so far we have been able to identify most of the devices purposes." Dr. Possible began to lead the group through the lab. "We have been able to also identify various different minerals and chemicals, but need more time testing them to determine what purpose they could serve."

As they walked along various experiments were being conducted on different things. Some scientists were in a clean room, completely suited up and testing some kind of minerals. Other scientists were working with what seemed to be a small box, it seemed that they couldn't get it to work. Ron went to take a closer look, but pulled back as his ring's voice sounded off in his head.

_Warning items in vicinity are rated dangerous by Oan law._

"Um I don't think they should be fooling around with some of this stuff." Ron said while the group moved on.

"Don't worry Ron; we have the best minds on the planet working here. I'm sure they can handle anything that comes up." Dr. Director said matter of factly.

"Yeah but they are dealing with things _not_ from this planet, a little caution is all I'm saying here."

Dr. Director turned on Ron, her finger poking him in the chest. "The only way we can keep one step ahead of the criminals out there is if we can integrate this stuff into our own technology. We already know that Green Lantern character is running around out there with alien tech, how long before some super villain comes along with something just as powerful?"

Ron's face took on a serious expression completely unlike him, "From what I've heard the Green Lantern isn't a bad guy. Look all I'm saying is that this stuff is completely unknown to even the experts, they should just be very careful."

Kim stepped into the middle of the argument, "I agree with Ron Dr. Director, a little caution wouldn't be so bad. It's not like we're telling you to stop researching."

_I don't really think that would be a bad idea from what the ring is saying._ Ron kept to himself not wanting to escalate the argument into an actual fight.

Dr. Director apologized and made it clear that the tour was over. She led Ron and Kim, who said goodbye to Mr. Possible leaving him in the science department, toward the briefing room that they would be using to go over the alien tech in more detail. As they walked along a sudden quake shook the base and caused the lights to go out. A few seconds later the hall was lit up by emergency lights.

"Is everyone ok?" Dr. Director asked. Everyone in the hall reported no injuries and waited for orders. Dr. Director took out a communicator, "Control this is Director give me a report. What the hell just happened to my base?"

_We're trying to figure that out now ma'am. _An agent's voice said over the communicator. _From initial reports it looks as if an explosion occurred in the science department. The explosion let loose some kind of energy pulse that knocked out our electrical systems._

"Was it some kind of EMP?"

_No ma'am, if it was an EMP the back up systems wouldn't be responding at all._

"So then what exactly are we looking at here?" Dr. Director's voice was taking on a stern edge, making the agent uncomfortable.

_We don't really know ma'am, this is alien technology we're dealing with after all._

Dr. Director brought her hand up and rubbed the bridge of her brow, "Agent give me a status report on all base operations."

_Yes ma'am. Main power and systems are down, the backups have kicked in at most of the facility's stations. Communications in and out of the facility are down, but internal communiqués seem to be working._

"Obviously agent otherwise we would not be having this conversation."

_Yes ma'am, sorry. _

"You said backup power is working in only some of the stations, which ones are not receiving power."

_That would be the science department, hangars four through seven, the dining hall,_

"Man things can't get much worse than that." Ron interrupted

"Ron shh."

_And, oh no._

"What's the problem?" Dr. Director asked when the agent stopped.

_Ma'am the detention blocks are powered down._

"Which ones?" Urgency now filling Dr. Director's voice.

_All of them and I'm not getting a response from the guards on duty either._

Dr. Director hit the wall next to her hard, "Damn it this is probably our worst case scenario. Agent lock this place down now, sound the alarm and have all able bodied personnel armed and on their way to the detention blocks. We can not let any of those criminals get out."

_Yes ma'am!_ The agent signed off going to work.

A second later the dim emergency lights turned from pale yellow to flashing red, an alarm sounding while the agent relayed orders. Dr. Director turned back to Kim and Ron, "Looks like we could use a hand with this situation, you two up for it?"

"No big Dr. Director, just who exactly are we dealing with?" Kim asked while accepting the mission.

"It's a regular whose who of evil Kim, of course you know we have Dr. Drakken and Shego in custody from yesterday. We also have Prof. Dementor, Duff Kiligan and Monkey Fist. Not to mention all the henchmen and monkey ninjas in their employ."

"Wow that's a lot of villains." Ron said.

"As long as they don't get to the evidence locker then they will not be a problem." Dr. Director said.

As if on cue her communicator came back on, _This is Agent Du, Director the criminals have gotten into the evidence locker. They are armed and fighting back, we need back up down here._

"Well it looks like we've got a fight on our hands. Kim and Ron come with me, we'll join the reinforcements and shut those clowns back in their cells." Dr. Director said as she started making her way toward the detention centers. Only to stop when Ron spoke up.

"What about the science department, someone should make sure everything is alright there."

"That is actually a good idea Stoppable, fine then you go check the science department out. Think you can handle that assignment on your own?"

"No problemo Doc." Ron said and turned to Kim who had a worried look on her face, "Don't worry KP, after all someone has to check and make sure your dad's alright."

Kim gave Ron a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Ron, just be careful ok."

Ron returned the favor and kissed Kim on her forehead before running off, "I'll join you as soon as I can." And Ron ran off back toward the science department. On the run he reached into his pocket and slipped his power ring back on. "Ring give me some news."

_Qwardian energy signal confirmed as source of power outage. Life signs in area of explosion confirmed, no fatalities detected._

"At least there's some good news." Ron said to himself as he entered the dark science department. The power was still out and the scientists were filing out the exits, some being helped out because they were injured. A quick look around and Ron found Dr. Possible helping another scientist to his feet. "Dr. P!"

Dr. Possible turned toward Ron's voice, an expression of relief coming over his face. "Ron you're all right, good. What about Kim is she alright?"

"No worries Dr. P Kim's with Dr. Director helping out doing the usual hero thing." Ron looked around, "How's everything here though?"

"Everyone is fine Ron, we're getting the wounded out. Once everyone's out we are going to seal the entrances so nothing can be compromised."

"All right since everything is ok here I'm going to go join up with KP and lend a hand. See ya later Dr. P." Ron walked back to the entrance with Dr. Possible wishing him luck. Still in the darkened room Ron quickly focused his ring and changed into his Green Lantern uniform and took of quickly through the air so that the only thing visible was a green trail of light. _Hang on KP I'm coming._

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

"Ok people listen up," Dr. Director was addressing her troops, "there are numerous prisoners on the other side of this door and I intend to not let a single one of them escape."

She walked along the Global Justice agents who were prepping their gear, ready to charge in for some action. In front of them were large armored doors that lead into the detention blocks where the prisoners were already fighting with the guards inside. Dr. Director noticed that some of her people were looking a bit shaken up, but wasn't surprised to see that Kim was eager to go.

Not having come to GJ headquarters in her mission clothes Kim had accepted a Global Justice uniform to wear. Dr. Director patted her on the shoulder, "The uniform looks good on you maybe you should consider joining up."

Kim smiled at the comment, "Maybe after graduation I'll consider it, but right now doing the Team Possible thing with Ron is enough for me. Thanks for the offer though."

"Offer will stand until you say yes Kim." Dr. Director said as she turned back to address her troops. "All right the moment these doors open I want two teams moving up in flanking positions. There is going to be plenty of cannon fodder so keep your eyes open for the major threats. I'm saying this again not a single one of our guests will be leaving today. Understood?"

All together the agents called out, "Yes Ma'am!"

Dr. Director took a pulse rifle that was handed to her and joined the first team. Not surprising but Kim was at her side ready to go in. When an agent offered her a weapon Kim declined, "I don't use guns."

"Admirable sentiment Kim but someday you may learn otherwise." Dr. Director said before she signaled for the door to be opened.

Warning lights flashed and the armored door began to open, coming apart at the middle and withdrawing into wall. As planned the first two teams moved in swiftly sweeping the area as they went. The first block that they had entered showed that the battle had moved on, agents and henchmen alike were on the ground. Dr. Director motioned for everyone to keep moving as they passed the fallen not stopping to help.

As they approached the next block the obvious sound of fighting could be heard. Men were yelling and weapons were being fired, plus the loud screeches of monkeys were a dead give away. The remaining Global Justice agents were losing ground as the larger force of criminals overwhelmed them in numbers, that is until the reinforcements arrived.

"All right people show these who's in charge." Dr. Director yelled as she charged in weapon firing. The rest of the teams moved in and laid down suppressing fire holding the bad guys advance. Dr. Director spotted the person she was looking for and made her way to Agent Will Du. "Report Agent Du."

Du fired off another shot from his pulse rifle, ducked down and saluted his boss. "Ma'am after the prisoners armed themselves the high profile prisoners sent out their lackeys to keep us busy. I believe that they are attempting to escape at some other location, because no one has seen them since the fire fight began."

A laser blast flew over their heads and Dr. Director swore, "Damn it we need to clear the area now if we want to secure those prisoners."

"Don't worry ma'am I'll get through to them." Kim said and dove out into the battle using all the speed and grace of a world class gymnast.

"Lay down some cover fire for Ms. Possible people." Dr. Director ordered as she fired on a henchman about to shoot at Kim. The Global Justice agents followed the order and fired at anyone who even looked at Kim the wrong way.

While in the midst of it all Kim continued to move through the battle, knocking out anyone who got in her way. One henchman ran up and took a swing at her, which Kim ducked and followed up with a round house kick to the guy's jaw. When he fell two more took his place and Kim rushed them, jumped into the air flipping over them and slammed their heads together knocking them out cold. She continued on until a large explosion erupted from the other end of the prison block, the major baddies were finally making their appearance.

Duff Killigan was knocking his exploding golf balls right into the midst of the Global Justice agents, causing them to scatter. "I do so love me a good round after being locked up for so long." He said as he drove another set of explosives into the air. Monkey Fist had joined his monkey ninjas, pummeling any GJ agent that got close to him. Kim rushed to help fight off the new comers, but was cut off as a bolt of all too familiar green plasma shot in front of her.

"Hey Kimmie decided to finally go professional in the world saving business?" Shego mocked at the sight of Kim in a Global Justice uniform.

"Doesn't matter what I wear Shego, I can still always take you down no problem." Kim said as the two began their usual dance.

Shego threw a plasma bolt at Kim, which she rolled to the side to avoid. Springing from the ground Kim lashed out with a spinning kick to Shego's side. Shego blocked the kick at swiped at Kim with her plasma claws, only to have Kim grab her by the wrist and throw her into the air. Using the momentum Shego brought her legs up and flipped, skillfully landing back on the ground.

"Come on princess you can do better than that, can't you? Or are you all tuckered out from fooling around with the boyfriend earlier?"

Kim's cheeks flushed scarlet, "We were not fooling around earlier!" The embarrassing moment was all Shego needed to distract Kim. She let loose a massive bolt of green plasma which took Kim so by surprise that she didn't have time to get out of the way. The burning plasma engulfed her and Shego was laughing as she watched Kim burn.

"I don't think you have time to be laughing right now." A male voice said right behind her.

Shego turned around to a glowing green fist connecting with her jaw. As she fell to the ground she saw the flames around Kim dying, and couldn't believe that Kim didn't even have a scratch on her. "Just what the hell…" she began to say but was cut off as she was hoisted into the air by a green light.

"You know I totally dig the color now, but I think green works better on me," Green Lantern was saying while he suspended a shocked Shego in the air, "don't you think Ms. Possible?"

Kim was just as shocked that the flames were kept off of her just by a green light, that she didn't even hear the question. Green Lantern gave her a little shake on the shoulder, "You with me Kim?"

She shook her head and finally noticed Green Lantern. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life for one thing Kim."

Kim crossed her arms across her chest, giving Green Lantern a stern look, "I can take care of myself thank you."

"Sure you can but it can't hurt to have some help right?" Green Lantern turned his attention to Shego. "So Shego care to tell us where Drakken and Dementor are, they seem to be absent from this little party."

Shego struggled in the emerald bonds that Green Lantern was holding her by. "Can't help you there glowing boy, after all I don't plan on being here long."

"Fine just thought I would give you the chance." Green Lantern sent a pulse through his ring and sent Shego flying toward one of the empty cells. When she landed inside Green Lantern sealed the cell door closed with a beam from his ring. "One down a whole lot more to go." He turned back to Kim and realized what she was wearing. "Planning a career move Kim?"

"Maybe someday but I don't think it's any of your business. Now how about we deal with the criminals?" Kim said and rushed back into the mix of things.

_Guess I'm not the only one who might be joining a new team._ Ron thought to himself as he scooped up a few henchmen with a giant shovel he created from his ring. He threw the lackeys into some cells and sealed them inside like he had done with Shego. With his arrival on the scene the Global Justice agents were beginning to push the villains back. Green Lantern was splitting his focus between capturing henchmen and throwing up shields for his allies. With his concentration split Green Lantern didn't notice the golf balls flying toward him.

"Four!" Killigan yelled just as the golf balls exploded right next to Green Lantern. The blast knocked him back to the ground, his ears ringing he slowly got back on his feet. He pointed his ring toward Killigan and pictured a driver knocking the villain into a cell, but the driver never manifested.

"Ring what gives?" Green Lantern asked.

_Charge at 2, ring can only maintain protective field and baser functions._

"You mean you come with batteries?" Green Lantern was shocked, he didn't think that the ring's power was limited. However time to be surprised was not a luxury he had, some of Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas were bounding toward him. "Ok so we do this old school." Green Lantern said as he connected with a right cross on one of the monkey ninjas. From the way the monkey flew it looked like the ring's protective field could be useful in hand to hand combat. _This shouldn't take very long._ Green Lantern thought as he leapt into battle.

As the battle raged on the Global Justice forces and Green Lantern made quick work of the remaining criminals, when the last henchman fell Dr. Director and Kim noticed that the major villains were unaccounted for.

"Agent Du where are our main targets?" Dr. Director yelled furiously.

Will Du shook his head and reported the bad news, "It appears that they managed to escape ma'am."

Dr. Director was rubbing the bridge of her brow again before barking out orders, "I want all the prisoners that we managed to keep secured, after that I want a full sweep of this base for the missing prisoners. And as for you," she spun around and pointed at Green Lantern, "you are to be detained until we can sort you out."

"Detained are you kidding!" Green Lantern yelled back, "If you didn't just notice I came in and saved your asses Doc. How could you possibly want to detain me?"

"You show up at a secret government facility, have some kind of extraterrestrial technology in your possession, and your hiding your identity. That gives me plenty of reason to detain you. Agents!"

On her word the GJ agents in the area trained their weapons on Green Lantern. He looked around at all the weapons pointed at him. _Ring do I have enough power left to make a strong flash._

_Affirmative, power charge is at adequate levels to facilitate action._

Green Lantern raised his hands in the air, "Ok Doc, I'm not going to fight it out with you so I give up."

Dr. Director smiled as she ordered two agents to take Green Lantern into custody. When they started to move toward him Green Lantern focused on his ring and a blinding flash of green light erupted from it. When the flash subsided and everyone could see again Green Lantern was gone and Dr. Director was livid.

Mean while out in the hall leading to the detention center Ron was slipping his power ring back into his pocket. _Ninja training at Yamanochi really comes in handy in a pinch._ He thought to himself as he hurried back in where the others were.

"Looks like I missed all the action." Ron said only to have Dr. Director in his face.

"Stoppable you better have good news for me or so help me."

Ron held up his hands and motioned for her to calm down, "Whoa Doc take it easy, no one was hurt at the science division and Dr. P said he was going to lock everything down once they were all out."

"And did you see them lock the division down?" Dr. Director asked.

"No once everything seemed fine I rushed down here as fast as I could." Ron made a show of looking around, "But it looks like you didn't need the Ron-man's help this time."

"No Green Lantern offered the help this time around." Kim said as she joined the two. Ron and Kim shared a quick hug and turned their attention back to Dr. Director.

"I think it would be best if you two went home, with Global in this condition I need to focus all my attention on getting it back online."

"Don't you need help with the search for the escapees?" Kim asked.

"No we'll handle it and if they do manage to get out I'm sure that you will have them back to us in no time Kim."

"Well if you're sure then I guess we'll just being going then, c'mon Ron." Kim pulled on Ron's arm as she moved toward the exit. Ron noticed he got a cold look from Dr. Director as they were leaving. When they were alone in the hallway Kim turned on Ron, "So care to explain what happened back there?"

"What do you mean KP, I told her I rushed over as quick as I could." Ron said going with his story.

"It's not just that Ron, you were even questioning whether Global Justice should be researching what they recovered yesterday."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was being questioned for voicing a reasonable concern. "KP no one knows what any of that stuff does, just look at what happened. Someone was messing around with one of those things and the whole base is practically shut down." Ron said obviously agitated.

"I'm not saying you were wrong Ron, it's just you were really combative with Dr. Director. That's not like you." Kim said defensively in response to Ron's tone.

"Well she's the one who came at me in the first place. I mean sure I'm not renowned for saving the world, but I still do my part." Ron went on feeling angry about how he was treated by the Global Justice commander, but a squeeze on his arm from Kim brought his attention back to her. "I'm sorry KP I know that stuff doesn't really matter but she didn't have to come at me like that."

"It's ok Ron I know that your heart is in the right place, so don't let her get to you ok." Kim let go of Ron's arm and took his hand in hers. Ron let his feelings about the day drift away as he walked with his girlfriend back to the jet that would take them home. As they arrived in the hangar and boarded the jet Ron commented on Kim's outfit.

"So planning a career change KP and not telling me about it?"

Kim looked at Ron and gave him a wink, "As long as you're around Ron it will always be the two of us on a team."

Ron let his goofy smile stay on his face the whole ride back to Middleton. When the pilot dropped them off out front of Kim's house Ron told Kim that he was going to head home, since it was already late. They shared a kiss and Ron watched as Kim walked into her house. Alone, except for Rufus who was snoozing in his pocket, Ron began the walk back to his house. He reached into his pocket and took out his power ring, the events of the day playing over again in his head.

"If I knew how to use this thing better then none of those bad guys would have escaped. But now that it's practically out of power how am I supposed to use it now?" Ron asked himself, and was surprised to hear an answer.

"If you simply recharge the ring then you will have no problem on learning how to use it, Ron Stoppable of Earth."

Quickly Ron slipped the ring on his finger and lit it up, "Who's there?" He said as he spun around ready for anything. Anything that is except for a very short blue floating man, who did not seem in the least alarmed that Ron was pointing his power ring at him.

"Be calm Ron Stoppable, I am Ganthet, one of the Guardians of the Universe who forged the ring you now possess."

"You made the ring?" Ron let things work in his head before speaking again. "So then that means you must be from that place the ring wanted to take me to right?"

Ganthet nodded, "That is correct, I am from the planet Oa which is at the center of the universe." Ganthet hovered closer to Ron and began examining him. "When we learned of Abin Sur's death the other Guardians and myself were curious as to why you did not come to Oa as instructed."

"I can't just exactly take off and leave without telling my family and friends something, they'd freak if I just disappeared." Ron said as the Guardian floated around him.

"Yes you Earthmen are still ignorant of the complexities of the universe, but still it appears that you have been able to use your power ring without formal training." Ganthet motioned to Ron's ring, "Curious, but you show promise."

"Uh thanks I guess." Ron said unsure if he had just been given a compliment or not.

Ganthet had now stopped circling Ron and spoke in his monotone voice once again. "Since your ring is nearly depleted I have come to give you your orders personally. Ron Stoppable you are to report to Oa for basic training until such time that you are appointed Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Do you understand?"

"Sure but how exactly am I supposed to get to Oa, it's not like I have a space ship at my place."

Ganthet motioned to Ron's power ring, "Your ring is capable of transporting you through space. It will allow you to enter transluminal space and travel across the universe to Oa."

"Great, except that my ring is nearly dead."

Ganthet shook his head and Ron could have sworn him mutter earthmen. The Guardian waved his hand and the space in front of him seemed to split, revealing a crack in space. "This is a pocket dimension that our Lanterns use to store their power batteries. Reach in and retrieve yours."

With everything that had been happening since yesterday Ron didn't even hesitate to reach into the rift. As he reached in his hand touched something that felt like metal, he wrapped his hand around it and pulled it toward him. Ron held in his hand what looked like an old lantern, it was colored green and shone with a familiar green light from its opening. As Ron held it he felt a familiar energy course through him.

"This feels familiar somehow." Ron spoke in a daze.

"The will power that you focus through your ring is connected to the battery, as the battery is connected to the Central Battery on Oa." Ganthet explained, but Ron shook his head.

"No, it does feel like the power I've used with the ring but it feels like something I've used before." Ron rubbed his head with his free hand, "I just can't seem to place it though."

Ganthet's almost expressionless face hinted at his curiosity, which he sought to appease when he said, "I believe you know how to recharge your ring."

Ron, still feeling whatever it was that was familiar to him, slowly nodded and held his ring into the opening of the power battery. Both objects shown brightly, practically illuminating the deserted street and Ron began to speak.

_**In brightest day**_

_**In blackest night**_

_**No evil shall escape my sight**_

_**Let those who worship evils might**_

_**Beware my power**_

_**Green Lantern's light**_

Green light flashed even brighter after Ron finished speaking and when it settled Ron stood in his Green Lantern uniform. The feeling of familiarity was gone now and Ron couldn't explain how he knew what to do to recharge his power ring. He looked to Ganthet and heard him mutter, "Interesting." Before the Guardian spoke up.

"The words you spoke were the motto of our Green Lantern Corps.; it is how they activate their power batteries."

"But how did I know it, I mean I've only had the ring for one day?"

"That I can not say, but you have your orders Ron Stoppable. You are expected on Oa do not keep Training Officer Kilowog waiting." Green light surrounded Ganthet and he shot into space leaving Ron even more confused than ever. Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket after having been woken up by the commotion.

"Gonna go?" The naked mole rat asked.

Ron scratched his buddy's head and took off into the night sky, "Yeah buddy I am, but I'm going to say goodbye first." Ron flew to his house and changed back into his own clothes before walking through the front door. He found his parents in the living room along with his little sister Hana, seeing her older brother Hana giggled and gooed while stretching out her little arms toward Ron.

Ron walked over to her and picked her up, "Hey Han shouldn't you be in bed by now?" He tickled her stomach and got an appreciative giggle out of her.

Mr. Stoppable walked over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "It seems she wanted to wait for her big brother."

Mrs. Stoppable joined the rest of her family, "Little Hana just wouldn't stop fussing until we told her we would wait for you to get home." She looked at her little daughter and smiled, "She's really something isn't she Ronald?"

Ron tickled his little sister again, "Yeah she sure is."

"Oho too cute." Rufus added in as well.

"Well now that I'm home it's time for bed Hana, let's get you tucked in ok." And the Stoppable Family made their way to Hana's room where Ron laid her down in her crib. Once Hana was down and they left the room Ron spoke to his parents. "Mom, Dad I've got something important to talk to you guys about."

His parents looked at each other and his mother spoke first, "Whatever it is Ron you can tell us."

"That's right son we're family and we can handle anything together." Mr. Stoppable said.

Ron smiled and knew he could tell his parents. And so he did, Ron explained everything that had happened to him, his parents listening and not saying a word. When Ron was finished he waited for his parents to say something. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable looked at each other then at Ron. Mr. Stoppable was the first to speak, "Is this something you want to do son, do you have a choice?"

"I could always tell the ring to find someone else, but yeah this is something I want to do. It feels almost right somehow."

"Then you do what you feel is right Ron," Mrs. Stoppable spoke up now, "we know you'll do the right thing."

Ron was stunned, here he had just told his parents that he wanted to fly into space to join some intergalactic police force and they were cool with it. "How are you guys not freaking out about this? I mean this not normal in any way."

"True it isn't normal but most of the things you tell us about that happen on your missions with Kimberly are unusual as well." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Son we trust you to make your own decisions in life and we are proud of you no matter what you do." Mr. Stoppable put his hand on his son's shoulder, "What ever path you take we will support you 100."

A small tear fell down Ron's face as both of his parents hugged him, and he hugged them right back. "You guys are the best parents any guy can ask for."

When they broke apart Ron clenched the hand he wore his ring on and changed into his Green Lantern uniform. The surprised look on his parents faces was priceless, "I thought you might want to see how I looked in uniform." Ron said with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"And people can't tell it's you with just that little mask hiding your face?" Mrs. Stoppable asked looking Ron over.

"The ring kind of takes care of that for me."

"And Kimberly doesn't know anything about this?" Mr. Stoppable asked this time.

"With the reaction I've gotten from Global Justice I'm gonna keep it a secret from her for as long as I can. After all she's wanted to join Global since the first time we ran into them." Ron's expression became a little down as he talked, "I could never do anything to cause her to not get what she deserves, even if it doesn't include me." His voice dropped off at the end so that his parents couldn't hear.

"Ron I'm sure that Kimberly could keep your secret, after all she is your best friend."

Ron shook his head, "I know she could Dad but I don't want to do anything that could jeopardize her chances of doing what she always wanted to do." Ron put on a brave front for his parents benefit, "After all I'm sure that when I get back I can work something out."

His parents didn't push any further, like they said before they trusted him to make his own decisions. "So what do we tell people when they ask where you are?" His mom asked.

"Tell them I went on a trip to better myself; it's pretty much the truth." Ron's joke gave them all a laugh. Deciding it was time to go Ron made his way to the back door. As he walked toward the exit Rufus tugged on his ear. "What's up buddy?" Rufus pointed down and Ron already knew what he meant. He picked up his small friend and placed him on the counter in the kitchen, "Sorry buddy but this trip is going to be solo for me. One of us has to be around to keep an eye on KP and plus Hana would be upset if both of us were gone."

Rufus looked up at Ron and sadly nodded his head, "Thanks Rufus, when I get back we'll stuff ourselves silly at Bueno Nacho." The little mole rat scurried up Ron's arm and hugged his cheek.

"Gonna miss you." He squeaked. Ron patted his little back, "I'm going to miss you too buddy." Rufus dropped back down onto the counter and Ron got another round of hugs from his parents.

"Be careful out there Ron."

"Come back soon son."

Ron nodded his head not wanting to say goodbye, "I'll see you when I get back." Again he separated from his parents and walked out into the backyard. He focused on his ring and took off into the night sky once more. Before he left he had one more stop to make, probably the most difficult one as well. Ron flew to the Possible house and straight to the window for Kim's room. As quietly as he could Ron opened the window, powered down his ring and slid into Kim's room. He saw Kim lying in her bed already asleep, her arm tightly around her Pandaroo. Ron crossed the room toward the bed and sat on the edge watching Kim sleep.

_People would be amazed if they could see tough as nails Kim Possible now._ Ron thought. Slowly he reached out with his hand and gently shook Kim's shoulder. "Kim I need you to wake up for a second." Ron whispered in her ear. The shaking and Ron's voice brought Kim back to the waking world, she rubbed her eyes and said "Ron." While stifling a yawn.

"Yeah KP it's me, I stopped by to tell you that I'm going away for a little bit."

Ron's sudden news worked better than coffee, because Kim was awake and looking at Ron. "What do you mean going away? Is something wrong? Can I help?" Kim asked her questions rapidly and Ron grabbed her shoulders and shook his head.

"There's no problem and everything's fine KP. I'm just taking a little," Ron stopped to look for the right words before continuing, "self improvement trip. No big really."

"So then it's something I can go with you on right?" Kim was searching Ron's eyes, eyes that usually were carefree and unburdened, but now they seemed different almost mature.

"This is something that I have to do on my own KP, it's something I've decided to do."

Kim's eyes were starting to tear, "I don't understand, why now all of a sudden? Is it because of today?"

Ron pulled Kim into a hug, wrapping her in his arms. "It has nothing to do with anything that anyone did Kim, this is something that I decided to do. Something I was entrusted to do." Ron pulled back so he could see Kim's face, he looked into her shining green eyes and brushed the tears away. He leaned in and kissed her knowing that he didn't know when the next time would be that he could. "I love you KP." Were the last things Kim heard before her world went black.

Kim woke up in her bed, Pandaroo still in her grasp and Ron no where in sight. "Was it just a dream?" Kim asked herself as she wiped her eyes. As she moved in her bed Kim felt a piece of paper next to her pillow, she recognized Ron's handwriting and started to tear up again.

_See you soon._ Was all the note said.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

Rocketing up ward Green Lantern extended his protective field so he could pass through Earth's atmosphere. Passing through the intense heat no one could have seen the tears falling down his face. As he moved into open space he turned around and took in the sight of his home planet. He wiped away the last of his tears and turned toward the vast void before him. "Ring plot course to Oa."

_Course plotted opening transluminal window._

A tunnel of light opened before Green Lantern and with one final look at Earth he flew forward not knowing what to expect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: Welcome to Oa Poozer.


	3. Chapter 3

After a rough patch I bring you chapter 3 where we get into space for a little while now. Enjoy ya poozers and remember to let me know what you think.

Kim Possible owned by Disney. Green Lantern and the Corps are owned by DC Comics._**  
**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Booooyaaaahhh!" was the cry of a person who was taking his first trip through transluminal space. "Man Dr. P would totally love this." Ron said as he shot through space. It had been only a few hours since Ron had left behind his home on Earth for Oa and he loved every minute of it, except for when he reminded himself of what he had left behind. An interruption from his ring, however, knocked the thoughts from Ron's mind.

_Preparing to exit transluminal space._

Again Ron watched in amazement as the transluminal tunnel opened back to regular space. He flew through the opening and looked around at all the unfamiliar stars that surrounded him, until he noticed his destination. Planet Oa looked breathtaking with green and blue covering the entire planet. Ron just stared in awe at the planet noticing that it did not show any signs of pollution or modern development. Flying around for a look at the rest of the planet he spotted what looked to be the only structure on the planet.

"Guess that's where I have to go." Ron said to himself as he angled down toward the planet. Passing through the atmosphere he got a closer look at the planet, the green surface made Oa look healthy with veins of water flowing across the land. He also saw the structure that he spotted from orbit. Landing in front of it Ron was again amazed by the colossal structure before him. A gigantic emerald lantern, just like his power battery, towered over him shining with green light. "Whoa." He said as he walked up a flight of steps leading to the Central Battery, "Now I wonder where I'm supposed to go now?"

"Where you are supposed to go now, earthman, is with me." A voice spoke with an authoritative tone.

Ron looked upward to where the voice had come from and descending toward him was a light pink skinned alien with four thin arms. As he drew closer Ron saw that he wore a Green Lantern uniform, plus the green glow surrounding his body was a dead give away that this guy was also a member of the Corps.

"Awesome a real alien." Ron said to himself as the other Lantern floated in front of him.

"I am Salakk the chief administrator on Oa. You are the new recruit from Sector 2814?" Salakk said while looking Ron over.

"Uh yeah I guess that's me, Ron Stoppable." Ron stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you Salakk."

Salakk looked at Ron's out stretched hand and turned toward the battery, "Follow me now earthman the Guardians have been waiting for you."

"Friendly much?" Ron murmured and took off after Salakk. Flying closer to the Central Battery Ron saw other Lanterns moving about, the sight of it all made him forget about Salakk's cold attitude. He saw aliens that looked like humans and then there were some that looked almost human, except of course for skin color. There was one that looked like he had rock for skin, another had wolfish feature, and so many other kinds that Ron flew without looking where he was going and knocked into someone. He fell back to the ground landing on top of the person he ran into.

"Sorry about that." Ron said. When he noticed the person he was on top of he got up in a flash with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. The reason being that the person he landed on top of was a female Lantern with orange skin, yellow hair and sporting a short green skirt and white top that was split down the middle.

"You should really watch where you going." The female Lantern said as she lifted herself off the ground. "First time to Oa rookie?"

"Yeah, sorry again it's just a lot to take in here." Ron again offered his hand, hoping that not everyone had a stick up their ass like Salakk. "I'm Ron."

"Arisia," Arisia introduced herself while shaking Ron's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"If the pleasantries are done we have to be going now Lantern Arisia." Salakk interrupted, obviously annoyed that he was being kept waiting.

Arisia let go of Ron's hand and looked over to Salakk, "Relax a little Sal just making the rookie feel welcome."

"Yes now that you have we must be going."

"Don't worry about Sal he's ok, although he is a little up tight." Arisia whispered to Ron as she passed him in leaving. Ron looked back and watched her leave, happy with the fact that even alien babes could dig his Ronness. A stare from Salakk, however, brought Ron out of his thoughts as he continued to follow Salakk to the Guardians.

Coming to the base of the Central Battery they proceeded down into the lower recesses of the structure. They stopped at a large door where Salakk turned to an alcove in which a large tentacled alien sat viewing some monitors. "Present your rings for security scan."

Salakk held his ring up and Ron copied the action. A sensor scanned the rings displaying their bearers' information on the monitors that the security Lantern was watching. He glanced at Salakk's information already knowing the chief administrator, but he carefully reviewed the results from Ron's scan. "Rookie huh?"

Ron nodded his head, "That's me."

The guard waved one of his tentacles, "Go ahead Sal, you and the rookie are cleared."

The large doors opened only a fraction, but the gap was wide enough for a group of people to go through. Without saying a word Salakk took off through the doors, Ron said goodbye to the guard and again followed after his guide. Passing through the doors Ron found himself in a vast room, darkened at first but as the two of them flew further in light shone from above.

The source of the light was a display of the galaxy and floating around it, Ron saw, were the Guardians. Dressed in their red and white robes they silently looked on as Ron and Salaak stood below them.

"I have brought the new recruit as instructed my masters." Salaak bowed his head addressing the Guardians.

"Thank you Salakk, you may return to your duties." One of the Guardians said. Salakk raised his ringed hand across his chest and left. Ron watched Salakk leave and the giant doors close behind him, as he left the Guardians descended slightly. "Greetings Ron Stoppable of Earth, we have been expecting you." Another of the Guardians said.

"Uh yeah nice to meet you too."

"As our brother Ganthet has already told you," one of the Guardians began, "we are the Guardians of the Universe. We created the Green Lantern Corps. To police the 3600 sectors of space in the universe."

"I'm sorry did you say 3600?" Ron asked amazed.

"That is correct and you Ron Stoppable have been chosen to be the Green Lantern of sector 2814."

"That's what I've been told but I would like a little more info on just what exactly I have to do here."

"You are here to be properly trained to wield your power ring and learn how to perform the duties of a Green Lantern. Do you have the will to proceed forward toward these goals?"

Ron clenched his fists, his power ring glowing brightly, "I didn't travel all this way and leave behind those I care for to fail."

The Guardians all gave approving nods, one of them moved forward and addressed Ron, "An admirable sentiment Ron Stoppable, go and meet with Lantern Kilowog and begin your training."

Ron was about to ask who Kilowog was but with the summary dismissal of the Guardians he got the idea and left the room. With Ron gone the Guardians returned to their discussions. "Do we still not know of the cause behind Abin Sur's end?"

"No brothers the cause still eludes us, it appears that those he pursued have been discovered dead and any evidence to be found on the smugglers ship has been compromised by the Earthmen when they recovered it."

"Do you not find it troubling my brothers that Abin Sur now joins the list of the slain involved with the incident?" Ganthet asked.

"It is most troubling that one of our servants was eliminated in this fashion, but there has been no further evidence linking the deceased together. Ganthet you know that only we and those of our servants involved know of the incident and there is no possible way that he can be involved having personally seen to his confinement ourselves."

"Still my brothers the coincidence can not be over looked."

"Nor can it be taken as fact, the renegade can not be responsible as long as he is sealed away. We will discuss this matter when new evidence arises, but for now my brothers let us return to our designs the universe waits not even for us."

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

Back outside the Guardians chambers Ron floated back the way Salakk had led him in, passing Shorm's station he heard Salakk's voice. "Trainee Lantern Stoppable."

Below him Ron saw Salakk, surrounded by green glowing screens waiting for him, so he angled down and landed in front of four armed Lantern. "You are to report to Chief Instructor Lantern Kilowog on level 63." Salakk said while working with his screens.

"That's great Sal, but how exactly do I get there?" Ron asked.

Salakk stopped working and turned his attention toward Ron, "You will address me as Chief Administrator Lantern Salakk Earthman, remember your rank Trainee." Salakk spoke with his usual pompous attitude. "As for getting to level 63 your ring can guide, now you have your orders." And just like with the Guardians Ron was dismissed without a second thought.

"Oh yeah making friends left and right around here." Ron said to himself as he let his ring guide him away from Salakk and toward his destination. Flying through the hallways Ron passed more members of the Corps, who thankfully were a bit friendlier than Salakk. One Lantern he passed even began to coast along with him.

"Where you off to rookie?" the Lantern asked. Ron was a little intimidated by the guy, he was well built and looked like he could tear a person in half with out his power ring. "You can talk can't you rookie?" the Lantern asked because of Ron's silence.

Ron shook his head, "Sorry it's just a little to get used too, you know with being around aliens and all."

"Hey everybody is somebody's alien rookie."

"You know I never thought of it like that, guess I look weird to some people around here." Ron joked getting a hearty laugh from his new companion. "Back to your question though I'm heading down to level 63, got some training to do with," Ron tried his best impersonation of Salakk, "Chief Instructor Lantern Kilowog."

The Lantern next to him laughed again, "See you already met Sal."

"Yeah great guy if you don't mind the high and mighty attitude." Ron flew a little closer to the other Lantern. "So what's the low down on this Kilowog guy?"

The other Lantern scratched his chin as if in thought then answered, "He's one of the best Lanterns around to train under, real ball breaker but he turns rookies into Lanterns."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Ron said, a little worry mixed in his voice because of the ball breaker part.

After a few minutes the two began to descend back to the ground, Ron guessing that they were at level 63. Ron noticed a few other Lanterns around him, guessing they were rookies like him since they also didn't have badges on their uniforms. Ron turned to the big Lantern that had accompanied him. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around big guy."

"Oh you'll definitely be seeing me around Rookie Stoppable."

Ron looked at him a little suspiciously, "How did you know my name?"

"That's simple poozer I know all the rookies names that train under me."

The expression on Ron's face, open mouthed and wide eyed, caused Kilowog to laugh again. He slapped Ron on the back and walked into the room where the other rookies were waiting. "Line it up poozers!" and at his holler the rookie Lanterns lined up in front of him. "That means you too Stoppable." Ron ditched the surprise of meeting Kilowog and lined up with the others.

"Listen up poozers, I'm your training instructor Kilowog. If you thought that just because your rings choose you that you're in the Corps., think again." Kilowog yelled in his low growling voice as he walked the line of rookies before him. "When I'm done with you poozers then you'll have what it takes to call yourselves Lanterns." He stopped in front of Ron and leaned down into his face, "You get me you poozers?"

The new recruits saluted and answered back, "Yes sir!"

"All right then let's get started."

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

From that first training session days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Ron and the other rookies drilled tirelessly under Kilowog's watchful eye. They learned all about their power rings and the Corps from the Book of Oa, the governing laws that the Corps abides by. The rookies trained in tactics and combat, with and with out their rings.

"It's the warrior not the weapon that matters in battle." Kilowog said numerous times as he watched some of his charges excel with their rings, but then come up short without them. He was surprised though to see Ron do well under both conditions, of course when Ron wasn't using his ring he somehow managed to lose his pants during those exercises. Time passed and despite his usual goofy attitude Ron persevered through his training with the thought of his family and friends, but mostly of Kim, waiting for him to come home.

_7 Months Later_

_Space Sector 2682_

The medical vessel _Indentured Service_ made its way towards the medical space port MR-2878, their cargo of medicines and equipment in their holds and patients in the cabins both ready to unload. Captain Volan Stran watched tirelessly from the bridge of her ship already thinking of the return trip back to Rann. Approaching closer to the space port she continued to watch over her crew as they prepared to dock. The trip from one of Rann's colonies on the outer rim of their system proved to be much more dangerous than Capt. Stran would have liked.

When they had arrived at the colony the _Indentured Service_ discovered that it had been attacked, so instead of delivering the medical supplies to the colony the _Service_ was now transporting the wounded to MR-2878. Capt. Stran had sent out a coded transmission back to Rann describing the situation and Rann had transmitted back that a battle cruiser was en-route to the colony to protect it from further attack. Since leaving the colony Capt. Stran acted with more vigilance in case who ever attacked the colony decided to attack again.

Now however with the space port in sight she allowed herself a moment to relax, which turned out to be a moment too soon. An explosion rocked the ship, alarms blared and the crew yelled out reports from their stations.

"What just hit us?" Capt. Stran yelled over the alarms.

"Readings indicate a missile ma'am." The tactical officer said. "Scanners show a Thanagarian vessel closing."

"Damn vultures are probably the ones who fragged the colony." Another crewman said as the Thanagarian ship closed in.

"Whether they did or not doesn't matter," Capt. Stran scolded the crewman, who winced at the reprimand, "send out a distress signal to MR-2878. Tell them to get their defenses up and prepare for the worst."

"What about us captain?" the comm. officer asked.

"We're going to have to run people, there is no way we can out fight the vultures and we can't bring the fight to the space port."

"Ma'am we're receiving a transmission from the attacking ship."

"Put it through." Capt. Stran ordered and watched as the forward screen showed the captain of the Thanagarian vessel.

"I am Captain Isain Vol of the Thanagarian Empire." Capt. Vol said. He wore the traditional attire of a Thanagarian warrior, a hawk shaped helmet and a pair of wings on his back. "You will surrender the criminals aboard your vessel to us immediately or be destroyed."

"Captain Volan Stran of the _Indentured Service_." Capt. Stran introduced herself. "And I am afraid we hold no criminals onboard only injured colonists. We are a medical vessel of Rann and we are transporting Rannian colonists in need of medical attention." Capt. Stran now raised her voice, "Also Capt. Vol we are in Rannian space where you have no jurisdiction so I suggest you vacate this space immediately."

"I am aware of the nature of your ship Capt. Stran, but you do not transport colonists but criminals of the Thanagarian Empire."

"If so then what crime have they committed?" Capt. Stran asked.

"Occupying a Thanagarian planet, stealing resources and other related charges." Capt. Vol said

"You're mad that planet was colonized by Rannian citizens in Rannian space."

"No Capt. Stran that planet belongs to Thanagar and as the Empire's property we can administer punishment to whoever breaks our laws on its surface. Now surrender the prisoners or share in their deaths."

Capt. Stran turned away from screen, "Pilot get us out of here now." The pilot wasted no time and veered the _Service_ away from the Thanagarian ship.

"I see you have made your choice then Rannian scum." Capt. Vol's image disappeared from the screen just as another salvo erupted from his ship.

Capt. Stran closed her eyes and prepared for the impact, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and would have fell to her knees thanking any god that would listen if not for being in command because between her ship and the Thanagarian was a green barrier.

"Thanagarian vessel you will cease your attack and withdraw from this space at once." Ron's voice boomed out in space projected by his ring. He floated in front of the _Indentured Service_ ready to intercept any attack that could come.

"Green Lantern this does not concern you, we are pursuing criminals which are being harbored by that ship. This is a Thanagarian affair." Capt. Vol's broadcast came over Ron's ring.

Ron drifted away from the _Service_ and closer to Capt. Vol's ship. "Captain whether they are harboring fugitives or not does not give you the right to attack a medical ship. My ring shows that besides the crew there are only wounded people aboard. Also all of the passengers on board are Rannian citizens, if Thanagar wishes to bring charges against any member of the Rannian race then there are procedures that you have to follow right?" Ron said with a smirk. He couldn't see it but Ron bet that the good captain was fuming mad.

"Regardless of whether what you say is true or not it does not change the fact that we will be taking those prisoners with us now." Capt. Vol said frustrated.

The Thanagar ship's forward lasers began to charge and Capt. Vol had obviously turned off his comms because Ron could not raise him. "Fine you want to do it the hard way then, bring it on." Ron dove under the ship and shot a beam from his ring destroying the two lasers before they could fire. Next he flew to the top and fused the missile bays closed with another shot from his ring. "Hey captain now that you're defenseless and all how about taking my earlier advise and get lost before I really lay into you." Ron held his ring up glowing bright to drive his point across.

"You leave me with no other alternative now Lantern, but this isn't over." Capt. Vol responded.

"It is here, you want to bring charges against these people then go about it the right way. I'm sure Rann would be cool with turning over their colonists to you." Ron sarcastically said to the Thanagarian ship as it came about and left the area. With the major threat gone Ron flew back over to the _Service_, "I'm going to give you a tow to port Capt. Stran, after that I'm sure the battle cruiser on its way can take care of the rest."

"We are indebted to you Green Lantern." Capt. Stran responded.

Ron flew over to the _Service_ and encompassed the ship with his ring covering it with a protective green light. As he came to the front of the ship he saw Capt. Stran looking out from the bridge, seeing her Ron lost his focus for a moment breaking his connection to the ship.

"Is something wrong Lantern?" Capt. Stran asked.

Ron shook his head, reestablished the field around the ship and started towing it to MR-2878. "No captain everything's fine, no problems out here." Ron said while keeping his attention away from the bridge, away from Capt. Volan Stran and her red hair and green eyes.

After a few minutes of docking the ship and making sure everyone was safely aboard the space port Ron headed back out into space. The thought of Capt. Stran looking so much like Kim, his Kim who he hadn't seen in months, distracted him from his field training. So distracted in fact that he didn't even notice some one fly close enough to tap him on the shoulder, Ron quickly turned around to see Arisia flying right above him.

"So Ron care to tell me what happened back there?"

"I got distracted for a moment is all 'Risia, no big really."

"I noticed that but the question really is why did you get distracted Ron?"

"I'm telling you it was really nothing to worry about just a momentary thing, won't happen again."

Arisia flew closer to Ron and looked at him carefully, "I don't suppose it has anything to do with the captain of that ship looking like a certain red headed earth girl does it?"

Ron turned away knowing that an embarrassed blush would be burning up his cheeks, "No way that would be crazy."

"Right like you can really hide the fact that you miss your girlfriend so much that you make images of her with your ring when you think no one is around." Arisia said coyly.

Ron turned back around definitely embarrassed now, "Please tell me that you're the only one that knows that."

Arisia laughed and flew ahead of Ron. "'Risia please tell me that no one else knows." Ron pleaded as he chased after her.

"Don't worry Ron no one else knows, at least I don't think so." Arisia said although the last part she said to herself. "You know that you'll be able to see her again once you finish training don't you?"

"Yeah if training ever ends, I mean look how long it took me to just get out here." Ron said as he spread his arms. "I thought that when Kilowog assigned me to field training it would be in my own sector, at least then I could have stopped home and checked up on everyone."

Arisia put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Ron you've been doing a great job and I'm sure that Kilowog is going to pass you soon. Just give it time."

"I know, I just miss her so much." Ron softly said.

Arisia knew that anything she said wouldn't help Ron deal with the longing for home, but she did have an idea on how to help him. "Say Ron I think there's one of our brothers that you should meet."

"Oh yeah and who would that be 'Risia?" Ron asked.

Arisia smiled and opened up a transluminal window. "You're going to see Mogo."

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

_Space Sector 407_

_Planet Tchk-Tchk_

The planet Tchk-Tchk long abandoned by space fairing races because of the restrictions the Green Lantern Corps placed on the planet. Its inhabitants, deemed too dangerous because of their insatiable need to conquer, had been imprisoned on their own planet by the Guardians and their Corps. Surrounded by an energy field that let nothing in or out Tchk-Tchk was a prison.

_A beautifully crafted prison._ The being surrounded by a yellow light thought as he gazed upon the planet. Having admired it enough the being flew done and passed through the energy field as if it were not there and headed toward Tchk-Tchk's surface. Flying over the surface he saw the planet barren, nothing living at all. Again he admired the prison the Guardians had created, he wondered if the Guardians knew they were assigning this planets death sentence when they placed the barrier around it. _Oh well it doesn't really matter,_ he thought to himself, _this planet is just another nail in their coffin now._

After flying for a while he finally spotted what he had been searching for, a temple that housed exactly what he had come to this dead planet to find. He floated up right with his hands behind his back closely observing the images on the walls. They showed an insect like race spreading across the galaxy, then the insects were shown battling beings of green light behind whom stood several blue skinned men, lastly it showed the insect race being driven to the ground and imprison by the beings of green light and blue skinned men. The man laughed at the historical depiction of the insect race's defeat, he found it amusing that they would leave behind evidence of such a humiliating defeat.

The being continued on until he came upon an altar and resting upon it was what he sought, the Soul Jar which housed the collective of the Tchk-Tchk race. As he approached the jar he heard a buzzing sound enter his head.

"Who dares intrude upon us?" A voice arose from the buzzing. "Who comes to this dead planet on which we rest?"

"One who shares your enemies and would like to help you achieve vengeance." The man spoke still approaching the Soul Jar.

"We need no help from anyone. We shall have vengeance upon our enemies in due time."

"And might this one ask how when you are imprisoned here?"

The buzzing turned to something that could have been laughter, "We will strike back with this." The altar exploded and the man shielded his eyes as dust shot up from the ground. Where the altar once stood now stood a massive robotic form, which was placing the Soul Jar into its body. Safely sealed inside, the robotic form stepped toward the man and spoke, "We are Legion and we will be the destroyers of the Green Lantern Corps."

The man bowed before the tower colossus, "Then great Legion allow me to present a gift to aid in your conquest." The man pointed his hand at Legion and a yellow beam of light shot from the ring on his finger. Legion's metallic body now shone with a yellow metallic coating. "Now you are truly invincible against the Lanterns." The man said and then watched as Legion shot into the sky on his way to exact his revenge, as well as the yellow ring bearers own.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here's the next chapter, hope everyone enjoys. I would write something here about what's going on but I'll leave that for my profile. Remember to leave a review.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Green Lantern is owned by DC comics.

_**Chapter 4**_

The lighted corridor of transluminal space streaked by as Ron flew toward Sector 2261 where he could find the Green Lantern called Mogo. Arisia told him that she was going to take care of something else so here he was flying on his own, even though it was Arisia's suggestion to meet Mogo. Ron couldn't understand why he needed to meet Mogo anyway, all he wanted was to finish his field training and get back to Earth.

_Maybe Mogo's like a psychiatrist for the Corps, _Ron thought as he flew,_ wait does that mean 'risia thinks I'm a head cause?_ Ron's pondering was interrupted as his ring informed him that he was exiting transluminal space. The transluminal window opened and Ron flew through back into regular space. "Man I'll never get tired of doing that." Ron said as he surveyed his surroundings. "Ok didn't really expect to be met by Mogo, whoever he is, so ring located Lantern Mogo."

Following his command Ron's power ring emitted a beam of light that shot toward a planet off in the distance. "Guess he's on that planet; hope he doesn't mind some company." Ron flew toward the planet following his ring's directions. Within minutes he was passing through the planet's atmosphere and taking a deep breath of air, after all having to breathe recycled air for so long you just miss that freshness that comes from the real thing. The beam of light that lead him brought Ron to a clearing on the planet's surface, but there was no one around when Ron landed. "Ring locate Lantern Mogo."

_Lantern Mogo located within 0ft of present location._

"Well I can't see anyone around," Ron said as he scanned his surroundings, "oh maybe he's invisible that would be awesome." Eager to see if his idea was right Ron swept the clearing with his ring trying to make anything that was possibly invisible visible. His hopes were smashed though when his ring registered no beings in the area. "Maybe my ring's on the fritz? Ring give me a status check."

_Power level at 58. No problems detected._

"Ok so much for that idea." Ron scratched his head not sure what was going on. The ring said Mogo was right next to him, but he didn't see anyone around and his ring didn't register anyone hidden around. His ring wasn't malfunctioning either, so just what exactly was going on here. "Maybe Arisia is just having a laugh at the rookie," Ron took a seat on the ground feeling down, "probably fooled my ring somehow before I left." Ron looked at his surroundings, "Although she did pick a nice place to trick me into going to."

True enough the planet was very peaceful and calming, it also appeared to be uninhabited. Ron lay back on the grass putting his hands behind his head and just stared up at the clear blue sky. The last time that he had set down on a planet it wasn't as peaceful as this, the last time he was chasing some smugglers in a grimy city. Then he was thankful for the recycled air because the smell and smog of the city was way too much for Ron to take.

A small breeze played its way across the clearing, ruffling the trees and grass as it went. The peaceful atmosphere of the place gave Ron a new idea on why Arisia sent him here. _She probably thought I needed a break, after all I have been going at my training like I go at a Grande size Naco order from Bueno Nacho._ Ron closed his eyes and just enjoyed the breeze. _Of course some Bueno Nacho would be pretty good right about now._ Ron let his thoughts wander for a little while longer and then, feeling relaxed, feel asleep there on the grass.

Not much time passed from when he fell asleep when a loud noise brought Ron back to the waking world. The noise sounded again and Ron lit up his ring knowing the sound of an explosion anywhere.

"So much for the peaceful part." Ron said as he took off in the direction of the explosions. Flying through a forest Ron was only visible as a green streak twisting and turning through the trees. When he came to another clearing an explosion was set off almost right in front of him, the concussion of the blast knocked him to the ground and bits of earth rained down on him.

A large piece of dirt hit him in the face which he picked off, only to find the dirt surprisingly squishy and pink. Adding further surprise it squeaked and wiggled out of his hand before tackling him in the face. It took only a second after that for Ron to know what the piece of dirt really was.

"Rufus!?" Ron said shocked as he pulled his little naked mole rat off his face. "What are you doing here? Wait even more importantly how are you even here?" Rufus squeaked quickly and jumped around trying to answer Ron's questions, but another explosion cut the reunion short. "Maybe we should leave the explaining till later." Ron created pockets on his pants, "Get in buddy." Rufus scurried down and slipped into one of the green pockets now on Ron's uniform, poked his head out and gave Ron the thumbs up ready to go.

With Rufus ready Ron took off into the air and climbed in altitude until he had a good view of the ground below. He watched as another explosion erupted below, this time emanating from one of the wooded areas. Ron rocketed down into the trees using his ring to light his way through the smoke. Emerging from the smoke he found the explosions were caused by a familiar source, not only that but there were a few other things that were familiar around him.

Down on the ground Dr. Drakken was just revving up into his usual evil genius speech, Shego was standing next to him hands lit with her signature green plasma and standing to face them was, "KP." Ron yelled swooping down and grabbing a surprised Kim off the ground. He held her in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Kim you have no idea how much I've missed you." Ron was so happy to see Kim that he didn't even care how or why she and Rufus were on another planet light years from Earth.

Kim was confused at first but listening to how Green Lantern was talking it dawned on her who was behind the mask. "Ron, is that really you?"

Ron withdrew from the hug a little so that the two of them could see each other face to face. "The one and only KP."

A few tears gathered at the corner of Kim's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ron with the same enthusiasm that he had a few moments ago. The two floated in the air holding each other, the feeling of their bodies together still the same as they remembered. Ron felt the anguish of not seeing Kim for so long slowly fade; he felt in the moment and wasn't worried about anything else. That is until a bolt of hot plasma flew past the couple's heads.

"Looks like we'll have to put the reunion on hold for a minute KP," Ron surrounded Kim with a light shield like his own, "it looks like Doc Drakken and Shego want some attention."

Together Kim and Ron flew back to the ground landing in front of their enemies. Ron withdrew the light shields from both him and Kim, "You know it's even good to see you two crazies after so long too."

The two villains stared at Ron but it was only Shego who managed to make the connection. "Well Kimmie it looks like your little side-kick is striking out on his own." Shego said and Drakken looked from Shego to Ron, the Green Lantern's identity just striking him.

"You mean the buffoon gets super powers now, that's just not fair. Shego destroy them both."

"With pleasure Dr. D." Shego leapt at the two heroes, hands glowing with green energy. Kim went into a defensive stance but Ron stepped in front of her and shot a beam of his own green energy at Shego. The leaping villainess countered by hurling the plasma that she was gathering in her hands at the energy beam from Ron's ring, which caused an explosion knocking Shego back in mid-air.

Ron created a barrier to shield Kim and himself from the explosion. As he retracted the barrier Shego came leaping at him and swiped him across the chest. Ron gritted his teeth as Shego's clawed hands cut him, he was already allowing his ring to treat the wounds as he moved back. Keeping her momentum Shego moved to attack again but Kim leapt over Ron and connected with a kick to Shego's chest, knocking the green skinned villainess to the ground.

Kim turned to Ron to check his wound, "Are you ok Ron?"

"No prob KP, ring's already got me patched up."

Kim saw that the wound had green bandages covering it and even more surprising to her the scent of an antiseptic came from the dressed wound. Ron grinned enjoying the look of surprise on Kim's face. His training in the Corps seemed to definitely impress Kim, which he hoped it would seeing as how much work he put into it.

"So even with the fancy powers the side-kick still needs saving huh?" Shego said as she was getting back up. "Bet you have to have someone bail you out all time out here too."

Shego charged up and fired at Ron, who she thought would doubt himself now, but the plasma was swallowed up by and smothered inside a green sphere. Shego looked shocked as she was picked up by a large, green version of Rufus.

"You know Shego at first that would have been true, but not anymore." Ron floated up to where his Rufus construct was holding Shego upside. "See I've dealt with some really nasty things out here and to be honest it kind of makes all the super villains back on Earth look really lame. So when I saw you and Drakken I kind of took it easy because let's face it you two aren't even a real threat anymore in my book."

Apparently Ron's words struck a nerve because Shego started spewing curses and hurling plasma bolts like crazy. "Not a threat! I'll show you a threat you twerpy little side-kick! I'll fuc…"

"Ah, ah, ah language please." Ron said as the giant Rufus covered Shego's mouth. He created some restraints binding Shego's hands and feet together then Ron had his Rufus construct drop her in a sphere he conjured up. Inside the little prison Shego continued to scream, but no one outside heard her. "Soundproof," Ron rapped his knuckles on the sphere, "I don't think we need to hear what she's saying right now, it can't be anything nice."

With Shego contained Ron turned his attention to the subtle sound of feet hitting the ground running, "Curse you boy who's name escapes me," Drakken yelled as he ran, "you think you're all that but you're whooaa…"

"See this is what I mean," Ron was flying over Drakken, who was being held in mid air by Ron's power ring, "you guys are just not a challenge anymore." Ron hefted Drakken up so that they were face to face, Drakken was sweating nervously as he looked into Ron's eyes which he made glow green for effect. "Hang out with Shego for a bit Doc," he put Drakken in with Shego, who was now banging on the walls still ranting and giving Ron the finger, "we've got some catching up to do." Ron looked over to Kim and landed to have an apparently much needed talk.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

_Space Sector 2258_

San Rei floated before the Moberg cluster, a grouped community of space stations which housed thousands of lives. The particular reason why San was floating in front of the Moberg cluster was that in a few hours a meteor shower was going to pass through here and cause significant damage. Of course as the Green Lantern for this sector San couldn't let that happen so here he was waiting for the shower.

As he waited San used his ring to find the best way to handle the shower when it arrived, numbers and figures scrolled by above his ring showing the calculations of each plan he considered. He was about to start another scenario when his ring picked up an object moving toward the cluster at high speeds. San scratched one of his pointy ears wondering what could be moving toward his position at such speeds. It couldn't be the meteor shower because it was moving too fast and his ring confirmed that it was still hours away.

_Whatever this thing is I better make sure that it doesn't prove to be a threat to the cluster._ San thought to himself and moved to intercept the object. The readings from his ring showed that the object was coming from the other side of the cluster, so moving above the cluster he should have a better sight at whatever was coming. San used his ring to magnify the sight of his three eyes and they widened in surprise at what he saw.

Barreling toward the cluster was a large mechanized suit and from what San could tell it was armed to the teeth. Not wanting to endanger the lives on the cluster San moved to intercept the battle mech. He lit up his badge and projected his voice through his ring, "I am San Rei, Green Lantern for Sector 2258, unknown entity stop where you are now."

The mech continued on its course, seemingly disregarding San's order to stop. "Stop now or I will stop you with force." San readied his ring and made it glow brighter showing he was serious, but the mech continued coming. "Fine have it your way." San said to himself and fired a beam from his ring at the mech. The beam hit its target but the mech kept coming, in fact it was coming even faster than before. San fired off more shots from his ring, created different objects to try and slow the mech down, but nothing seemed to stop it.

"By the Guardians." San Rei swore in disbelief as the mech survived his salvo and fired an energy cannon at him. He pumped more energy into his shield but the beam tore through it, leaving him an arm shorter. His yells of pain were accompanied by the strange laughter of Legion, who was enjoying the pain it had caused.

Legion grabbed San Rei by the throat and held him tightly in its grasp. "In the millennia since we have roamed the stars it seems that the Green Lantern Corps has grown soft. After all we have managed to kill quite a few of you since our escape." Legion began to laugh again while tightening its grip on San's throat.

"You may kill me monster," San gasped, "but the Corps will stop you."

"That is what the other Lanterns said," Legion squeezed its metallic fist and crushed San Rei's throat, "just before we killed them." Legion released the lifeless Lantern's body and watched it float.

_Ring status report. Green Lantern 2258 deceased. Space Sector 2258 scan for replacement sentient initiated._

San Rei's ring reported its bearer's death, slipped off his finger and shot off into space to find its next bearer. Watching the end routine transpire, yet again, Legion let the feeling of ecstasy run through its being. With its new existence Legion truly only felt alive when the hive collective shared in a similar goal and what better goal did it have than destroying their hated enemies the Green Lantern Corps.

With this sector's Lantern no more Legion again turned back to its main goal, revenge. The mechanical monstrosity launched itself again, resuming the course before it encountered San Rei. Again Legion's collective hive laughed as it flew along smashing through the Moberg cluster, after all what fun would it be to just kill a Lantern without belittling him as well.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

"So this is where you've been since you left?" Kim asked while she and Ron were walking along the shore of a lake.

"Well not precisely here per say, but yeah I've been in outer space for most of the time." Ron answered back. "Actually this is my first time on this planet, kind of a nice though."

"Don't try to change the subject Ron Stoppable, you've been gone for almost a year and when I finally find you it's on a different planet." Kim glared at Ron, "I've been worried sick about you."

"I know me leaving so soon was probably hard on you KP, but I was entrusted with something important." Ron looked to his ring as he talked, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Kim. "Coming out here to space and getting trained was something I had to do."

"I think I can understand Ron but couldn't you tell me all about it instead of just leaving like you did?"

"C'mon KP if word got out that I was Green Lantern then people would be hounding not just me but my family too." Ron turned his gaze to Kim, "They'd also probably come after you too."

"I can take care of myself Ron you know that."

"I know you can handle yourself during a mission or a fight Kim but what happens when Global Justice turns you down because of me. I'm not exactly in good standings with them when I'm on the job." Ron again looked to his ring, holding it up in a closed fist. He was surprised when Kim put her hand over his, she looked at his ring and then into his eyes.

"If that's all you're worried about then you should already know that doesn't matter to me. So what if Global passes on me if I want to sign up, the only thing I'm worried about is whether I'll still have my partner at my side."

"I'll always have your back KP, anytime anywhere. I just don't want you to suffer because of me."

"Ron despite everything that you've seen and done out here is that the only thing that you're worried about, how your actions affect me?"

The question kind of threw Ron, was that really what he was worrying about? True he wanted to get home and see Kim and everyone else, but at the back of his mind he was wondering if he would bring danger with him. As the thought came to the front of his mind he pondered it, wondering why he never admitted to it before. This is what he felt pulling him from focusing on his duties, this was the fear that was holding him back from truly being a Green Lantern.

The revelation dawning on him Ron smiled and looked back at Kim who was holding her gaze on Ron intently. "You know for a construct you really are helpful."

Kim smiled, "When did you realize I wasn't her?"

"Come on even if I hadn't done a scan for life when I heard the explosions it's still too much of a coincidence that KP and Rufus would end up on an alien planet so far from Earth. So I'm guessing Mogo made you?"

**That is correct Brother Stoppable.** A voice spoke as Kim disappeared in front of Ron, he also felt the weight in his pocket lighten too with Rufus's disappearance.

"So Mogo care to come out and tell me why you made copies of people I know?" Ron looked around waiting for Mogo to show himself.

**There is no reason for you to search for me because I am all around you, I am the Planet Green Lantern Mogo. **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute here are you telling me we have a living planet in the Corps?"

**That is correct, my duty is to aid our brothers and sisters in the Corps by preparing them mentally.**

"This job is the coolest hands down." Ron said. "So I take it me coming here was all part of a test huh?"

**Green Lanterns come to me to resolve issues, seek advice or to find respite. A life in the Corps is not the easiest existence.**

"I hear that brother, but I don't get why you had to put on this little play."

**Merely being told of your problems is not the same as facing them. I manifest what you need to see in order for you to overcome your doubts and fears.**

"Doesn't sound like an easy job to me."

**You get used to it after a while.**

Ron laughed a little at Mogo's answer, who knew planets had a sense of humor. "So since I've faced my inner demons and all am I fit for duty?"

**Only you can truly determine if you are ready or not Ron Stoppable.**

Ron lifted off into the air, "Yeah you're definitely a shrink Mogo, but I think you're right I am the only one who can tell if I'm ready or not." With a new sense of understanding Ron rocketed back toward space. "Thanks for the advice Mogo, see ya around buddy."

**Farwell Brother Stoppable, may your light lead your way.**

Ron shot through Mogo's atmosphere and returned to the cold darkness of space. He turned to catch another glimpse at Mogo before leaving this sector. Seeing Mogo from a distance he felt like an idiot, _How did I not see that Lantern badge before, it's huge._ True enough from space Mogo's surface made a Green Lantern's badge clearly visible. _I am so glad no one else is around to see how much of an idiot I am._

Just as the thought entered Ron's mind his ring picked up something moving toward him at high speeds. Ron turned toward the direction the object was coming, "Ring give me low down on this thing."

_Mechanized being detected. Cannot conduct scan. _

"'Cannot conduct scan', why not?" Ron asked.

_Cannot penetrate outer casing. _

"Yeah that doesn't really help explain it any better." With no idea of what he was dealing with Ron flew out toward the mech. As he came closer to the approaching mech Ron realized why his ring couldn't scan the thing, its entire body was colored yellow. Apparently seeing Ron approaching the mech fired its laser canon. Ron looped over the beam and stopped approaching.

_Okay we can definitely check this guy off the friendly list._ Ron thought as he returned fire. The emerald beams shooting from Ron's ring didn't even phase the mechanical monster as it continued barreling toward him. The mech fired again making Ron create a shield, the sheer force of the blast caused Ron to put a good amount of power into the shield.

Feeling the force of the laser lessen Ron began to change the construct of the shield into a weapon, but the yellow mech had closed the distance between it and Ron. It swung its colossal metal fist at Ron who brought up his partially deconstructed shield to block. The punch shattered the shield and Ron was knocked back by the blow.

Ron's ears were ringing as he finally heard the being speak. "Another Lantern for the slaughter, maybe this one will tell us what we want to know before we tear it limb from limb?"

"Sorry Mr. Roboto but I don't really respond well to threats." Ron let his willpower flow through his ring creating an exact copy of the mech. Thinking fight fire with fire he made his green mech fire its own laser canon. The laser hit its target causing an explosion, hiding the yellow mech from sight.

"Booyah Tin-man how do you like a taste of your own medicine?" Ron said confidently, however his confidence was short lived.

"You should learn now Oan dog, our yellow armor makes us immune to your pathetic attacks. No one shall stop Legion." Legion again launched itself toward Ron, easily smashing its green doppelganger as it tried to get in Legion's way. Yellow fist raised back Legion let loose a deadly blow. Anticipating the attack Ron tried again conjuring a shield, which only managed to delay the deadly yellow fist coming for him. As the shield broke Ron flew back and managed to dodge the brunt of the attack as the punch grazed him.

"We could spend an eternity playing with you Lantern, but Legion desires revenge." Ron listened as Legion spoke, his side throbbing from the mere miss. "You will tell us how to reach Oa so that we may kill the Guardians."

Ron gritted his teeth as his ring went about treating his wounds, "You really think I'm going to tell you anything. Come on you came at me lasers firing, most villains would have tried the old fake out routine. Strong arming is just pathetic."

"If you will not tell us what we want to know then you have outlived your usefulness." Legion began to advance toward Ron, eagerly ready to slaughter another Green Lantern.

The make shift treatment his ring had done dulled the pain some but Ron knew he was in for a world of hurt unless he acted fast. With nothing left to loose he gathered every thought he had, down to the tiniest stray, and focused it all through his ring. The combined willpower exploded from the green ring, if the two had been fighting in an atmosphere the power beam would have burned the very air itself.

Watching the massive stream of energy come at itself, Legion laughed. The monstrosity continued to laugh as it was bathed in the burning light. Ron continued to pour all of his power into this blast, hoping that it would be enough to at least offer him a chance to escape. The laughing of his opponent accompanied his ring reporting the quick drop in power.

"Yes struggle for life before we leave you a lifeless corpse floating in space."

Ron tuned out Legion's taunts and laughter as he readied himself for his only hope at surviving this encounter. He waited until his ring reported his power level was at specific point, then he cut off his attack gaining him a split second when Legion would still be blinded by his light and bolted as fast as he could away. The stars blurred into white lines as Ron shot through space, he looked back to make sure that Legion was following him.

With Legion following him Ron decreased his speed letting Legion catch up to him. The next part of his plan required Legion to be almost right on top of him. As Legion drew closer Ron could hear its buzzing laughter again, the thrill of the hunt giving the mechanized monster a euphoric joy. When the distance between the two was where Ron wanted it he opened a transluminal window.

"You can not escape us Green Lantern," Legion said, "that window will never close before we can get through."

"Who said anything about not letting you in?" Ron dove quickly just before entering the window. He watched as Legion rocketed through the window into transluminal space, its gleeful laughter now turning into shots of rage. Before it could turn around Ron quickly closed the window trapping Legion in transluminal space.

The quiet suddenly surrounding him Ron let go of the breath he realized he had been holding. Exhaustion and pain racked his body while he took a moment to collect himself. _Ok big bad robot should be trapped in their for a while, at least until he gets to wherever I sent him._ Ron thought. "Power level check."

_Power level 10.5._

"Should be enough to get back to Oa," Ron opened another transluminal window, "I just hope that thing doesn't get there before me."

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

Legion was feeling the mixture of emotions run through its hive collective; anger, rage, disappointment, satisfaction, and delight. This mixture soon whirled together into one shared collective thought, success. True, Legion was not pleased that the Lantern had managed to not only escape, but that he outmaneuvered Legion as well caused a momentary disharmony among the hive. However when it realized where the foolish Lantern had sent it, Legion basked in the awe of transluminal space.

Here was Legion's path toward Oa, "The foolish Lantern not only provided us with a way to Oa, but he also was kind enough to give us a substantial amount of energy to navigate with."

From its mechanical body Legion unfurled cable like tendons, just as it had done when the Green Lantern was bombarding it with his power ring. Legion recalled the feeling of absorbing the energy, the pure delight of the process humming through the hive mind. The cables drew back and then snapped forward sending an energy pulse through the transluminal tunnel, causing it to fork in a new direction. A direction that led toward Oa where Legion could satiate its need for revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Well after some time here is the next chapter and I must say it has been my favorite chapter to write so far. As usual read and enjoy and when you finish leave a review to let me know what you think. Also check my profile page for more info on what's been going on. Now disclaimer dance.

Green Lantern is owned by DC comics. Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Enjoy damn you.

_**Chapter 5**_

Tomar-Re, Green Lantern of Sector 2813 and Archivist Superior of the Book of Oa, had ventured out of the Hall of Great Service to take a break from his duties for a moment. As much as he loved spending his time doing his work as Archivist Superior, adding and amending tales of the Green Lantern Corps to the Book of Oa, he did not want to spend all his time in there. Tomar-Re was a Xudarian; his race was humanoid featuring a beaked mouth, pointy ears and a fin on their heads. He had recently come to Oa to make some necessary additions to the Book and he had spent the last seven days doing just that. Now however the last of his work was done and Tomar was looking forward to having something to eat in the Dining Hall, hoping the head chef Greet could make a dish he particularly favored back home.

The thought of a nice meal however was set aside as Tomar saw a Transluminal Window open close to Oa. Whoever had come out of Transluminal space was rocketing toward Oa at dangerous speeds. A reliable Lantern Tomar took flight and projected where the landing, or possibly crash, site would be. The site marked Tomar followed his rings directions and arrived just as the being crashed into the ground. Tomar rushed to offer aid and was surprised when he was grabbed on the wrist. He was amazed that the being before him was still in one piece after that landing, but then again he knew that Ron Stoppable was one of the more reckless rookies at times.

"Where am I?" Ron asked, obviously disoriented from his crash landing.

Tomar helped the young rookie Lantern up answering his question, "You're on Oa Ron, and you should really know better by now that opening a Transluminal window so close to a planet is dangerous." Tomar helped Ron to his feet, noticing the rookie's shaky features Tomar was about to suggest a trip to the medical center.

Ron however, finally realizing he had made it back to Oa, had other plans. He grabbed Tomar by the shoulders saying, "Tomar I need to see the Guardians, as in present tense, right now."

"Calm down Ron what's the matter?" Clearly Ron was agitated, making Tomar think that his attitude was related to his crash.

Ron quickly began detailing his trip to Mogo and then his encounter with the yellow robot, although the telling was amazingly quick making Tomar-Re wonder if Earthmen didn't need to breathe while talking. When Ron was finished Tomar agreed that alerting the Guardians was definitely prudent.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a medic first though?" Tomar-Re asked as they flew toward the Citadel.

Ron shook his head, "Thanks for the concern Tomar but this can't wait." The two flew through the Citadel quickly approaching the Guardians chambers. Within sight of the door Ron heard a familiar voice calling him down.

"Just where do you think you are going Lantern Stoppable?" Salaak said looking away from the usual green screens his ring projected around him almost constantly.

"I need to see the Guardians Salaak, it's important." Ron said trying to keep himself under control, which when he was around Salaak was sometimes hard to do.

"The Guardians are busy now Lantern Stoppable, give me your report and I will pass it on."

The green aura around Ron swirled showing his frustration, "This is too important to wait Sal; I need to see them now."

Sensing an unneeded argument brewing Tomar-Re moved between the two before things could escalate. "Salaak Ron has important information that the Guardians should hear as soon as possible, it is quite urgent."

Salaak turned his narrowed eyes away from Ron and regarded Tomar with a less agitated glance. "Very well Tomar-Re but give me a moment to finish charting some searching rings before we disturb the Guardians." Salaak moved to a screen displaying star charts of various sectors. The charts showed rings currently moving through space searching for their next bearer. It was not unusual for a Green Lantern to fall in the line of duty but upon closer inspection Tomar-Re noticed that the number of rings Salaak was currently tracking was much higher than normal.

"All of these rings are looking for new bearers?" Tomar-Re said in disbelief.

"Yes at least a dozen are actively searching," Salaak said as he regarded his screen, "and more have already found their new bearers."

"Did this start recently Salaak?" Ron asked.

"At least a solar day ago was when the first ring reported the death of its Lantern." Salaak took a quick glance to Ron. "Why do you ask Lantern Stoppable?"

"Cause I think I know what's been killing our brothers out their Sal. That's why I need to see the Guardians."

Salaak turned from his screens again and this time did not bother to argue or contradict Ron's statement. The three Green Lanterns took off into the air hurrying toward the Guardians Citadel. They passed by the guard without stopping and proceeded into the vast room the Guardians used to monitor the universe and its 3600 sectors. The sudden interruption of the Lanterns arrival drew the Guardians attention away from their previous discussions. The Lanterns saluted ring hand over their chest when they stood before and the Guardians drew closer to them.

"What is the reason for this interruption Salaak?" A Guardian asked.

"Lantern Stoppable believes he has vital information that should be delivered personally my masters." Salaak spoke humbly in the Guardians presence, something Ron wished he did with his fellow Lanterns but some were not so lucky.

The Guardians shifted their attention to the lone rookie and Ron did not falter, as he would have back home, he stepped forward and began to give his report. "While I was in Sector 2261 I came across a robotic being and the thing was not friendly at all. As soon as it saw me it attacked, so naturally I fought back but the robot's whole body was yellow so my ring didn't work against it. Fighting the thing as best I could it tried to learn how to get to Oa and it also told me that it had already killed some other Lanterns."

"And where is the robot now Lantern Stoppable?" A Guardian interrupted.

Ron looked over to the glowing display of the universe and then looked back to the Guardians. "To be honest I don't really know, I kind of tricked it into Translum space so it could be anywhere now."

The Guardians began to talk amongst themselves, for the moment ignoring the Lanterns in the room. Minutes passed before they turned their attention back to Ron. "What else can you tell us about this robot Lantern Stoppable?" A Guardian asked.

"Um well it was big and yellow," Ron began as he recalled every detail he could remember of the mechanoid that tried to kill him. "Oh maybe it would help if you could see it." Ron let all his thoughts of the robot flow from his mind to his ring creating a green construct perfectly.

The Guardians examined Ron's construct carefully, floating around it to take in every detail of its design. When asked to show its movements Ron made the construct move as he had seen the actual being move through space. The construct flew, laughed, attacked and did whatever Ron could remember its original doing. When he made the construct laugh a Guardian questioned him on the robotic beings voice and speech.

"Well it sounded kind of like a bug buzzing and it must have had a big ego because it kept referring to itself in the third person." Ron said and made the construct talk.

_Another Lantern for the slaughter, maybe this one will tell us what we want to know before we tear it limb from limb? _The construct sounded just as Ron had remembered.

"It said that to me when it started to attack and before we came in Salaak was keeping track of rings looking for new bearers." Ron was saying as he dismissed the construct. "I think that all those Lanterns that were killed were killed by this thing."

"Salaak where did the first Lantern lose their life?" A Guardian asked Salaak, who summoned his screens peering through the information.

"According to the logs the first end routine to occur before the various other rings was in Sector 407."

Had the Guardians of the Universe not done away with their emotions the one most present in them would be alarm, but they had done away with them so they applied their logic to the matter at hand.

"This creature must be found immediately," A Guardian spoke and began issuing orders. "All sectors are to go on alert, if this monstrosity is discovered it is not to be engaged. All Green Lanterns upon discovery of the robotic being will contact Oa at once. As a force the Corps itself will be needed to handle this threat."

The three Lanterns saluted again and began to leave, Salaak first surrounded by his screens issuing orders as he flew, followed by Tomar-Re and Ron who were further discussing Ron's encounter with their enemy. Alone again the Guardians began to discuss the implications of the threat.

"The being must surely come from Tchk-Tchk my brothers."

"Given its apparent animosity toward our servants and its desire to invade Oa it would stand to reason that the Tchk-Tchkians have found a way to escape our prison. However the more pressing matter is how did they learn of the impurity?" Ganthet said.

The other Guardians regard the question seriously at first but then moved on to the more pressing matter at hand. "If this robotic being does manage to arrive at Oa we must muster our Corps here in preparation."

"Already we have close to a hundred Green Lanterns on Oa at the present and if need be a Code Zero can be issued recalling all of our Corps."

The Guardians of the Universe remained still in the air around the projection of the universe. They looked on searching for their foe among the stars.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

After the call for all Lanterns to assemble the Central Meeting Hall was filled with every Green Lantern currently on Oa, including the rookies with whom Ron was seated. Up at the podium on the raised stage stood Kilowog, Salaak and a few of the other more senior Lanterns.

"All right you Poozers listen up." Kilowog's booming voice echoed in the hall, "We have a big threat running around killing our fellow brothers while trying to find its way here to Oa."

The news of the recent deaths had spread quickly through the ranks and now a quiet murmur swept through the hall. Much of it coming from the section where the rookies were seated, Ron however didn't join in on the talk; he had his experience first hand.

"Quiet!" Kilowog bellowed, "The Guardians are having those of us here on Oa stay put to act as defense in case the robot makes its way here. Your rings will receive orders detailing exactly what your duties will be."

As the briefing ended the Lanterns turned their attention to their rings, each hearing their own assignment. Ron was about to leave to attend to his duties when he heard Kilowog call his name. He took off into the air and flew over to the stage where the massive drill instructor stood waiting for him.

"What's up big K?" Ron asked as he landed in front of Kilowog.

"I know ya gave your report to Sal already Ron but I'd like to hear your impression on this thing."

Ron nodded and began to tell Kilowog about how tough the thing was when an alarm sounded drawing their attention. The two took off streaking out of the Meeting Hall through the air and arrived outside to see a Transluminal window open in Oa's atmosphere.

"Could be another Lantern coming back to warn us just like you did." Kilowog surmised, knowing that no other reason would a Lantern open a window in a planet's atmosphere.

Somehow though Ron had a feeling that that wasn't the case, "I don't think so big K." Something was pulling at Ron from the window, an almost familiar feeling. A moment passed and when the window finally stabilized Ron knew what the pull was, the window before them was made from Ron's own ring energy.

How Ron could know that he didn't understand but he knew it was true. "Kilowog if anyone's around that window pull them back now." Ron said and shot up toward the opening, Kilowog yelling at him to wait. Ron felt like he was on auto-pilot, his ring guiding him higher into the sky. The feeling of familiarity reminded him of when he had first recharged his ring so many months ago on Earth.

_Don't think about it now Stoppable, focus._ He thought just as he saw the gleaming yellow finish of the robotic menace fly through the window. Ron pointed his ring and fired an energy beam, purely out of habit now, even though he knew it would do nothing to his opponent. The green beam struck its target and the buzzing laughter filled the air.

"Foolish Lantern, Legion is invincible." Legion said and fired at Ron.

Ron flew around the beam, berating himself for jumping the gun. He flew past Legion drawing his attention as it turned its metal head to follow its prey. Ron might have been over zealous when he first flew at Legion but now it was like old times for him, mainly that he wasn't fighting alone. A mighty battle cry was taken up as Kilowog connected with a massive right hook to the distracted Legion's turned head. Even without the extra addition of his power ring's enhancing strength the metallic Legion lurked in the air from the power house Green Lantern.

"Yeah big K give'em another." Ron cheered with enthusiasm as he readied to join in the fight, but the pull came back to him. The feeling was coming from the still open window into Transluminal space. Just like on Earth Ron felt that he knew what to do, he raised his ring toward the window and it closed as he willed it too. Ron felt the energy flow back into him as the window closed, thankfully since he hadn't had an opportunity to recharge after returning to Oa. With the window closed Ron's senses were his own again and with the extra power he had recovered he was raring to lay into Legion.

More Lanterns had moved to join Kilowog in assaulting Legion, mostly other Lanterns who had greater than normal physical strength. When Ron flew in he shot down like a rocket from overhead, feet first, stomping on Legion's head.

"Booyah tin-man, the Ron man is in the house."

"Lanterns clear the sky!" Kilowog bellowed which every Lantern heard and obeyed in the blink of an eye. His target clear Kilowog let loose a blast from his ring, producing a booming sound as his willpower erupted from the ring. Slightly above Legion when he fired the shot did no damage but the force alone brought Legion to the ground, where the rest of the Corps was waiting.

Green constructs of every shape and size along with at least a hundred Green Lanterns rushed the grounded Legion. The hive being pulverized the constructs vainly attacking him and shot or hit the converging force of Lanterns. "Yes struggle, suffer, and fight until we crush you." Legion was raving caught up in its euphoric massacre. The fight's flow was favoring Legion with its impenetrable yellow armor nothing the Lanterns threw at it seemed to be working.

The path Legion made for it resembled the parting of the Red Sea, the hulking form moved without effort through the number of Lanterns. Lasers firing, fists swinging and the sound of rings reporting that their bearers were dead, Legion relished in it. "Where are your masters?" Legion exclaimed, "We have had enough of the dogs, we wish to slaughter the masters."

"I am afraid that you need a proper appointment before seeing the Guardians." Salaak said and with a quick motion metal walls rose from the ground encasing Legion.

"Whoa Sal," Ron said flying over, "I didn't know you could make a joke while working."

"I did not make a joke Lantern Stoppable," Salaak corrected Ron, "I merely stated a fact. Now that the threat is contained see to it's…" Pounding from the trap interrupted Salaak's instructions and a minute later before anyone could do anything Legion ripped its way out of the cage.

"Tricks such as this can not contain mighty Legion!" Legion yelled and resumed its assault. Eager Lanterns were tossed aside as Legion continued on his path toward the Central Battery. The disorganization after Legion's escape from Salaak's trap gave it a great advantage as Legion swiftly and deftly fired on a two Lanterns sending constructs to try and stop the monster. The laser bolt ripped through the constructs and hit the Lanterns sending them dead to the floor. "Is there no one worthy enough to fight on this pathetic planet?"

"Right here Mr. Roboto!" Ron hurled himself at Legion, tackling it at its waist. The impact caused Ron's teeth to ring when his shield failed to cushion him but Ron poured on the speed trying to topple Legion.

Legion laughed at Ron's attempt and quickly grabbed at him. It hoisted Ron into the air, holding him by his throat, "Ah the foolish Lantern who escaped us. We are pleased to see you in person again; we wished to give our thanks for supplying our transport to Oa."

Ron's eyes went wide behind his mask, "Yes Lantern your energy allowed us to navigate the expanse of Transluminal space, which means you brought us here." Legion tightened his grip causing Ron to gasp. "Now we have no further use for you." Legion hurled Ron behind itself, as if he were nothing and continued on.

It took little time until Legion found itself in front of its goal, the Central Battery. Here the hive being planned to topple their hated enemy with their very own power. The power that was used to defeat them, the power that was used to imprison them, the power that was used to almost exterminate them. Legion crashed through a wall, creating an entrance for itself and to further show its disregard and hatred for anything related to the Guardians. Surprise spread through the hive mind as Legion was confronted not by more Green Lanterns but by the Guardians themselves.

"Ah the cowards have finally come to the forefront." Legion said watching the diminutive immortals. "Have you come to accept your deaths or do you wish to try and stop us?"

"You have no possibility of defeating us here monster." One of the Guardians said.

"Here in this gathering place of willpower you have no chance of defeating us."

Legion looked at its surroundings, its sensors taking in the high walls going up to a ceiling it could not see, machinery connecting to each other with cables and wires channeling and flowing energy. If it was capable of grinning Legion would because in this place that the Guardians felt they had superiority it was Legion who held the higher ground.

"So this is where your power flows, then," and just like when it bathed in Ron's energy blast Legion released steel cables from its body, "we shall take it for ourselves." The cables shot out around the room plugging themselves into the machinery. The Guardians watched as Legion began to greedily consume the green energy that was coursing through the machines. The power flowed through into Legion's body and as the power surged through its body the hive collective swooned in ecstasy. Nothing it had experienced at this point in its existence could compare to the raw power.

The Guardians watched on as they had watched when Legion massacred dozens of their Lanterns. They did not lack the desire to act but it was the method of their action that held them back, for to stop Legion from feeding on the gathered willpower of the universe the Guardians would need to seal it away. This act would render themselves and their Corps powerless so they could do nothing but watch and wait for an opportunity to present it self.

All in the room were so focused on the strange feeding that they failed to notice a green light hurtle through the hole Legion had made. The green light changed shape as it approached Legion's cables, it took on the shape of a straight edge blade and cut the cables sending them flailing in the air. Legion yelled in rage as its feeding was interrupted and it thrashed the sparking remnants of its cables around madly.

"Sorry to interrupt big guy," Ron said as he hurtled through the hole, "you may be done with me but I'm just getting started with you."

Again Legion yelled in fury and fired at the approaching Green Lantern. Ron flew through the air, maneuvering around the offending beams of death, dodging the flailing cords that could break him in two; all the while Legion roared and cursed him as an insignificant interloper. While Legion was blind with rage Ron had made his plan and was following through with it. He had made Legion so mad that the robotic monster sent its steel cables forward to attack him. This was what Ron was waiting for, he had seen the cables before during their first encounter but he didn't know what they did until just a few minutes ago. As horrible as the thought was that something could take his ring energy and use it against him the fact that the cables used in the process were Legion's weakest point, the cables were steel gray easily affected by a Green Lantern's ring. So when the cables shot toward Ron he created a lasso with his ring and seized the cables, binding them together. A cocky grin on his face Ron began to spin the cables, lifting Legion into the air and then hurling him out of the Central Battery. He shielded his eyes feigning to continue to watch Legion fly through the new hole he had made.

"Lantern Stoppable what have you done?" Ron was surprised to hear the question from the Guardians, which one he couldn't really tell though.

"What do you mean; I just sent that thing out of here and stopped it from sucking up anymore power. I'll take my thank you's now please."

"You do not understand Lantern Stoppable Legion was going to absorb all the power of the Central Battery."

"I know that's why I flung it out the hole there in the wall." Ron said.

"We were allowing the creature to do as it pleased in that regard though."

Ron looked at the little blue men like, well like if he had never seen little blue men before, "You were going to let it absorb all the energy! What the hell would that have done but make the damn thing even stronger than before!" Ron was yelling now, outraged that the Guardians would give in so easily while so many Lanterns had laid down their lives fighting Legion.

"Control yourself Lantern Stoppable." One of the Guardians spoke, no ordered Ron.

"Control myself; forget that I'm going to finish that thing off!" Ron yelled and shot out after Legion, leaving the Guardians alone in the chamber. As he flew Ron could already hear Kilowog in his head, telling him to cool off, that he won't be as sharp in a fight if he's angry. It's a shame that his anger was re-enforced when he caught sight of Legion. From its landing Legion had plowed into the earth leaving a trench in its wake. Legion had managed to get back on its feet and yelled in rage when it caught sight of Ron flying toward it.

Everything in Ron's head just went white; there was no thought, sense or direction; only the need to take Legion down occupied him. Ron fired at Legion, the shots peppering the ground hitting Legion all over. The attack Ron knew would be meaningless, but damn if he wasn't going to do everything he could. Continuing his assault the blinding aggression cleared from Ron's mind as the beams from his ring began to actually damage Legion. Before Ron was just attacking to attack, but now he took in his situation and saw what he didn't before. Legion was partially covered in mud, meaning his yellow armor was masked by the brown dirt.

_No way it couldn't be this simple._ Ron thought to himself as he constructed a machine that closely resembled a snow blower. "Hey Legion want to play in the dirt?" Ron yelled and commanded the machine, through his ring, to start sucking up and spew dirt at his enemy. Legion didn't know what the Green Lantern was trying to do and simply stood still not bothering to avoid the clumps of dirt.

"Do you seek to humiliate us in turn for a defeat Lantern?" Legion said, "Pathetic." Legion raised its arm and fired its laser at the construct destroying it and stopping the shower of dirt. "Now that we have allowed you your final attempt prepare to di…" but Legion didn't get to finish as a rams head plowed into it knocking Legion to the ground. Next came a green one ton weight that fell from the sky crushing Legion into the ground. An explosion destroying the weight preceded Legion standing up looking shaky.

"How…how is this possible?" Legion asked.

"Well the answer was really simple, I'm surprised I didn't work it out before." Ron said and created a huge baseball bat and knocked Legion back with a nice crack of the bat. "See when I was first learning to use my ring I tried all sorts of things, but the one thing I could never get it to do was work on things yellow." Ron created a laser cannon and fired a deafening shot hitting Legion in the chest. "I got so mad that not even thinking I picked up a pole with my ring and just," a green pole materialized into the air from Ron's ring and smacked Legion on the back of its head, "smacked it. Surprise the barrel went flying. So quick recap ring doesn't work on yellow but I can use my surroundings to make up for it." Ron brought himself eye level with Legion, which was badly battered now, "Does that answer your question?"

Legion made a grab for Ron but its body had lost some of the speed it once showed, "None of your rambling makes sense, use your feeble eyes our body is"

"Brown my man, bug, robot, whatever you are." And for the first time Legion understood why Green Lantern had thrown the mud at it. Ron grinned as a thought popped into his head of what to use to finish Legion. "Now I'll show you the true face of evil robot tyranny. Something you could never hope to beat."

Legion readied itself, no matter how badly battered and damaged it had become Legion would see its revenge. Ron put all his willpower behind his construct, slowly it took shape, the round legs the oversized head, that big evil smile, the terrifying horns the D that adorned it's body, "Say hello to the Little Diablo." Ron said as the Little Diablo construct stood only up to Legions waist. The unimposing stature of the construct made Legion laugh, the buzzing sound of laughter rising and then falling as the Little Diablo construct began to transform. Soon it was towering over Legion easily dwarfing the Lantern killer and with one drop of its foot the Little Diablo crushed Legion into the ground. Flying over head Ron commanded his Little Diablo to step back, the crater its foot left had a finely destroyed robot compacted underneath.

Ron dropped down and looked at the broken pieces of armor, circuitry sparking exposed to the air, mud spattering and a silvery liquid leaking from it Legion looked nothing more than like junk now. Ron dismissed his construct, "Well saving the known universe from certain destruction leaves me with only one thing to say. A Booyah!" Ron soared back into the air and head back to the Central Battery.

Ron flew back through the hole he had made when he tossed Legion out and came to land greeted by the Guardians and some other Lanterns. The Lanterns were cheering and patting him on the back, congratulations being yelled at him. As he made his way through the crowd Ron came to the Guardians and saluted.

"Impressive strategy Lantern Stoppable, you are to be commended." A Guardian said.

"Did you thoroughly eliminate the intruder?"

"I introduced it to a bigger, badder bot from back home." Ron said.

"So then there is nothing left of Legion what so ever?"

"Not exactly the body is still in the crater where I left it," Ron said, "but it was broken apart and leaking some silver fluid so its pretty much finished."

The Guardians shared a look, a look that Ron took meaning that something was still wrong. The Guardians called for quiet and their Lanterns silenced themselves. "We must evacuate Oa immediately." The order was received with a mix of confusion and disbelief; there has never been a situation where abandoning Oa was a consideration.

"Why do we have to leave," Ron asked, "Legion's in the ground, it's not going to get back up."

"You failed to heed us before Lantern Stoppable, now we must make up for your actions."

"What do you mean?" Ron didn't understand why taking Legion out was causing this.

"We have watched over the planet Tchk-Tchk, from which Legion came, for centuries." Ganthet began to explain while the other Guardians remained silent. "It was we and our Corps that sealed them on their planet so they could not spread across the stars causing havoc."

"So then why are we running away after we beat it?"

"The evolutionary track of the planet's inhabitants took an extreme turn from what we had envisioned. The inhabitants had quickly devoured everything on their planet and with nothing left for them to survive on they became a single entity, a hive being."

"Ok that explains why only one robot and the third person talking, but you haven't answered the big question yet Ganthet."

"In its robotic form Legion attempted to absorb the energies of the Central Battery, we allowed this because there is no being that has ever been able to completely absorb all that power at once. This is the reason why your ring and the others have a limited charge, the full force of the power would destroy anyone or thing that tried to control it all."

"Great so I interrupted your plan to have Legion self-destruct by way of power-up, but the thing is lying in a crater broken end of story."

Ganthet shook his head, "No Ron Stoppable the being known as Legion is the hive entity not the robot. In its original state Legion is a liquid mass that can absorb matter and energy. Because of this ability it can not interact with anything without absorbing it, thus its reason for its mechanical body."

Ron drifted back to when he left Legion, the silver fluid he thought was a normal part of a robot, "It's actually Legion." He said to himself and Ganthet understood and nodded his head.

"Free from its metal body and loose on Oa it will absorb everything without end."

"Isn't there any way to stop it?" Ron asked but the Guardian shook his head.

"To stop this being one must be a being of immense power to shield themselves from being absorbed by Legion and then destroy the hive mind from within."

Ron heard and felt responsible for the situation, if only he had listened to the Guardians then this wouldn't be happening. Was he going to be a screw-up here like he was back on Earth, waiting for someone to come in and fix his mess? Off in the distance he heard someone calling his name, Arisia and Kilowog were hovering in the air calling for him to join them. Ron began to drift of the ground, "Ganthet just exactly how powerful would someone have to be to stop Legion?"

The question caught the Guardian off guard, "Immensely powerful, they would have to be able to control all the power within the Central Battery."

"So that's all huh?" Ron said and shot up into the air and as he streaked past Kilowog and Arisia Ganthet realized what the young Lantern was about to do. The other two Lanterns called after him as Ron flew up to the opening of the Central Battery. No matter what anyone was going to say to him now this was Ron's mess and he intended to clean it up himself. He braced himself for what he was about to do, he thought back over everything he had done in his life up to this point and thought, _All in all it wasn't a bad life._

"Sorry KP." Ron said and dove into the Central Battery. The gathering point of all the willpower collected in the universe swirled around Ron as he floated in the green light. As he drifted he felt nothing at first, then instinct seemed to grab hold of him. Ron lifted his ring and spoke.

_**In brightest day**_

_**In blackest night**_

_**No evil shall escape my sight**_

_**Let those who worship evils might**_

_**Beware my power**_

_**Green Lantern's light**_

The oath finished the energy began to vortex around Ron, bombarding him with more energy than he ever felt before. His ring recharged but still the power flowed into him, it burned and seared him but through the pain he found an almost thrill. The power he was gaining; with it he could do anything. Why bother with the Corps or the Guardians when he could do it all himself, as long as he had this power.

_No that's not what I'm here for._

But think of the possibilities the power brings, no one could stop you.

_I only need it for a little while, I'm giving it back._

With it you could become the pure ideal of the Corps, all would fear you and obey.

_THAT'S NOT FOR ME!_

The Central Battery erupted in a swirl of violent green energy, gushing forward ushering a trail pointing toward the growing mass of silver that was Legion. At the forefront of that stream of energy was Ron, his face exerting stress as he strained to control the energies within him. Although the mass could not see him it felt Ron approaching and surged forward as if beckoning him to join with it. Ron didn't want to disappoint so he plunged head first into the shivering mass.

The pain he felt while trying to control the power of the entire Corps was joined with the pain of Legion trying to break him down for assimilation. Ron felt like he was splitting apart and he really was, if not for the power he was commanding Legion would have already broken him down into molecules.

"Fight through the pain," Ron was muttering to himself trying to keep his sanity, "focus on what I came here to do." He felt out through the mass letting his ring navigate the connections of the hive. Each and every part of the hive had to be connected to him for what he had to do, but the time it was taking was driving Ron insane. Each connection brought a new voice that whispered in his head, some were of the alien race that originally evolved into this being, while some were victims who had been absorbed but all of them now reached out for Ron when they found him. They were starved for his senses, his ability to touch; the victims were especially maddening for they had never wanted this life.

Just when he thought he would let go a surge passed through him and Ron understood that he was now connected to the entire hive collective. The next part was hardest of all as Ron drew every ounce of power he had taken from the Central Battery and forced it through each and every connection he had made. Again his body felt aflame; the power was almost too much for him he thought, but he was somehow managing to control it. As the power passed Ron felt each connection of the hive die and if he survived this he knew he would surely be insane because he felt each and every death as if it were his own. When the final consciousness of the hive died Ron gathered what energy he had left and shot it out all around him.

Outside the mass the other Green Lanterns waited and watched. They watched as the Legion mass began to smolder and then explode in green fire. The Corps projected a unified shield to block the flying bits of Legion that issued forth from the explosion. When the smoke cleared a cheer went up as those that had come to know him flew down at the Green Lantern from Earth. Ron Stoppable was standing where the center of the mass had been, smoke rising from his body, he turned toward the sky and saw his friends coming toward him.

He smiled, "This time I'm too tired to say Booy…" and Ron collapsed on the ground.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

White light was all that he could see and Ron was ok with that. "So the thing about the light really is true." He said groggily believing himself to be on his way to the after life.

"What thing about the light is really true Ron?" a female voice said next to him.

Ron turned his head toward the voice as the white light began to fade and everything began to become a blur. "Ok blurry's fine, but I'd like life in HD if possible please."

"I think the poozer took too many shots to the head." A gruff male voice said and chuckled.

Finally his vision focused and Ron could see where he was, he was lying in a bed in the Medical Center with Arisia and Kilowog at his bed side. Kilowog had a grin on his face and nodded his head, when he looked at Arisia Ron could have sworn that he saw tears at the corner of her eyes.

"What's this 'Risia not crying are you?" Ron mocked his friend and received a punch on the arm.

"Who would waste tears on someone who's going to be fine Stoppable." Arisia said and to Ron's surprise kissed him on the forehead, "Although you did have us worried for a second."

"What did I miss? How long was I out? Is Legion…" Ron was asking questions at rapid fire but stopped when Kilowog guffawed loudly.

"Take it easy Ron you didn't miss anything. Legion was collected and taken back to its planet, and this time its going to stay there." Kilowog said filling Ron in on events after he lost consciousness. "You've been out for about a day and practically everyone has been in to see you."

"To see me?" Ron couldn't believe that, after all it was his fault that Legion made such a mess on Oa. "Why would anyone want to see the guy who screwed up so badly?"

"Ron you saved Oa and pretty much the whole universe by doing what you did." Arisia said, "I still can't believe that you controlled the power from the Central Battery."

Ron sat up in bed, looking at his hands remembering the feeling of being in the Central Battery. He shook his head unable to fully grasp his memories from being in there. "I can't believe it either." He said quietly, but quickly changed the subject. "So how does the savior of the universe get some food around here?"

After having eaten and been cleared to leave Ron walked out of the Medical Center heading out into the fresh air. He was surprised to find a large group of Lanterns standing at the entrance cheering when they saw him exit. Ron walked out into the crowd feeling a little awkward as Lanterns he didn't even know were cheering his name, he shook hands said thanks many times and then received an order to report to the Central Meeting Hall. Excusing himself Ron took to the air flying toward the Meeting Hall, passing even more Lanterns on the way. Passing through the entrances he saw that Kilowog and Arisia had apparently gotten here before him since they were standing on the raised stage with other Lanterns that Ron knew, such as Tomar-Re and Salaak.

"Lantern Stoppable front and center." Kilowog said in a tone Ron had come to hear often during training sessions.

Ron landed before the assembled Lanterns and saluted, "Ron Stoppable Green Lantern 2814 reporting as ordered." Ron said with a little sarcasm mixed in.

Kilowog smiled and stepped up to Ron, "You came to Oa to learn how to be a real Lantern and I've seen you come through anything that I threw at ya. When you first came here I told you that you weren't a member of the Corps yet, but now after your actions yesterday I'm proud to say you are."

Ron looked up at Kilowog and then to the others assembled on the stage, all of them had proud looks for him; well except for Salaak he looked the same as always. Kilowog pointed his ring and Ron's chest and marked the white circle on his uniform with a Lantern's badge.

"Congratulations Ron you just made the grade."

Applause came from the others watching and now Ron didn't feel awkward receiving it. "Thanks big K." he said and knocked his ringed fist together with Kilowog's. "So I guess I got a sector to patrol now don't I?"

"Sure do poozer so get out there and keep it bright."

And with that Green Lantern took off flying, out of the Meeting Hall right out toward Oa's atmosphere; his badge glowing before him as he flew. Green Lantern flew into space and opened a Transluminal window. "Look out Earth Green Lantern's coming home."


	6. Chapter 6

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Hi everybody, well now I know it's been a while but I have my reasons, which as usual are expressed on my main page (just click my name if you're interested). Well chapter 6 is finally ready for all you eager KP/GL fans. I want to give a big thanks to all my reviewers and to the people who have put me into your C2s, I find that to be very encouraging of my work. Well with out further ado I'll let you all get on with reading, and if you're interested check out my other stories too (yes shameless plugging but I like my other stories too.)

Now disclaimination: Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Green Lantern is owned by DC comics.

**_Chapter 6_**

"Ok first I'm going to get a Naco then head home then see KP." Green Lantern Ron Stoppable checked off a list he had made while traveling in Transluminal space, he had been at it for hours making changes in the priority of what he wanted to do first upon returning home. As the trip lagged his stomach's need began to exhort a top placing on his list, but he would quickly make a change back and forth so that the list kept changing. Still the fact was that Ron was finally going home and he could not feel happier if he could do everything on his list at the same time. "Wait I can do that." Ron yelled as the idea hit him, all he had to do was simply make a few calls before he got back to Earth and he could meet everyone at Bueno Nacho. "Stoppable not only are you the universe's hero you're also a genius."

A quick mental command and Ron's ring was already transmitting back to Earth to establish a call he hoped would not be murder on his parents phone bill. The ringing coming from his ring sounded once then twice before a recorded voice came back saying that the number could not be reached at this time. Not discouraged Ron tried the next best number he knew to get a hold of everyone he knew. The next transmission went out and came back with the same result, this time however Ron was definitely worried. Out of all the time that Ron had known Wade not once had the child genius been unreachable unless it was do to outside forces.

"I know the problem isn't on my end," Ron said looking to his fully charged ring, "so something major has to be going on back home." The need to go faster flowed to Ron's ring accelerating him forward. "I guess the homecoming party will have to be later."

The drop out of transluminal space brought Earth into view and Ron streaked toward the surface of his long missed home. Passing through the atmosphere the first sight Green Lantern was treated to was weapons fire. "Whoa!" Green Lantern yelled in surprise as a laser beam glanced off his shield. Soon the sky was filled with deadly flashes of light coming from the surface. Green Lantern pumped more power into his shield and began to weave through the air aiming for his attackers.

Dodging the laser fire Green Lantern managed to get close enough to see the towering robotic enemies that were firing at him. The disk shaped top and long spider-like legs told him that the tech was definitely alien, but the syncher was the emblem marking the walking tanks. 

_If these things are here then I know why my communications were jammed._ Green Lantern thought as he shot an energy beam from his ring straight through one of the robots. _I better clean up here then head for home to make sure everyone's okay._

The clean up took only a few minutes thanks to Green Lantern's superior speed flying through the air compared to the spindle legged tanks crawling on the ground. Green Lantern took off toward Middleton, stopping along the way to take down any of the walking tanks he came across. He was surprised after flying into the Tri-city area that there seemed to be a more alien presence here than in any of the other places that he had crossed yet. Despite the grim situation he smirked thinking that only Kim could draw such a large crowd of bad guys to her hometown.

Green Lantern scanned the town with his ring finding that mostly everyone in town had congregated in one place, Middleton High. "Why would people think that high school is the safest place to hide? Don't they know the horrors that place have roaming its halls?" Ron said to himself flying toward the high school. When the high school came into sight Ron let out a small breath in relief, there were no walking tanks in the area although the school had seen better days. Middleton High was riddled with holes and parts of it had crumbled into rubble, still the foreboding building still stood despite all of the damage.

A laser bolt broke through the air narrowly missing Green Lantern and on now well trained instinct Green Lantern returned fire with an energy beam of his own. The beam struck his attackers point of origin and the yell that accompanied it told that this attack was not one of the invading aliens. Ring up and ready Green Lantern descended toward the spot he had fired on.

"Alright whoever's in there come out hands in the air." Green Lantern lit up his ring, "I'm only giving you the one chance to come out on your own."

"Okay, okay don't shot we're coming out." Two voices spoke at the same time, two voices that Ron knew very well. Tim and Jim Possible clambered out of the hole that had been made between the laser exchanges. Green Lantern lowered his ring and landed on the ground. He walked over to the two who still had their hands in the air and were looking at Green Lantern not sure whether to be relieved or terrified. The young twin geniuses flinched when Green Lantern put his hands on top of their heads but relaxed when he ruffled their hair and laughed.

"Hey guys you should really look at who you're shooting at before you fire. Don't want to hit the cavalry do you?" Green Lantern said then asked the Possible twins to take him to where everyone else was hiding.

"What makes you think there are others here?" Jim asked.

Green Lantern held up his ring, "This does more than just fire lasers." To drive the point across Green Lantern made his ring confirm the other life signs in the building.

The twins looked at the ring with the same greedy eyes they had for any type of equipment their dad brought home from work. "Hooo-Sha" the twins said in unison.

"Glad it meets your approval but how about we check on the others," Green Lantern interrupted, "I'd like to get the low down on what's going on." The trio walked down the ruined halls Green Lantern looking them over. "So how did you two manage to get a hold of that laser array?"

"We salvaged it from one of those walking tanks that our sister managed to take down." Jim replied.

"Leave it to Kim Possible to take down a Lorwardian battle walker. So I'm guessing that she's waiting on your dad to analyze the walker then take out the big bad invading aliens on her own right?"

Tim and Jim stopped walking and looked down to the ground avoiding Lantern's curious gaze. He wondered why would the mention of their sister cause the usually upbeat and energetic twins to become so down hearted, unless. "Did something happen to Kim?"

"She was captured buying the rest of us time to get to safety." Another voice Green Lantern knew came from the other end of the hall. Footsteps echoed in the vacant hall and out of the dark stepped Dr. James Possible looking haggard. "Kim managed to bring one of those bastards down when they launched their surprise attack, but still she couldn't last against their superior technology."

"What's happened to Kim?" Green Lantern asked, his power ring burning on his hand reflecting his rage.

"Calm down son," this time the new voice from the end of the hall brought a smile to Green Lantern's face, "Kimberly's only been captured, we have no proof to suggest otherwise." Mr. Stoppable put a hand on Mr. Possible's shoulder, "Besides the odds on getting her back are much better now that Green Lantern has arrived." Mr. Stoppable winked at his son conspiratorially.

"So Ms. Possible has landed herself in jail on an alien ship," Green Lantern said, "and said ship is exactly where I should be heading." He nodded toward Dr. Possible, "Don't worry sir I'll have your daughter back to you in no time." Green Lantern turned to walk away, again ruffling the twins' hair as he passed and took off into the air.

"Ring locate the Lorwardian vessel and point me in the right direction." Green Lantern's ring followed his instructions and quickly had him soaring into space right at the invading Lorwardian ship.

The Lorwardian race were a warring people, they relished in the hunt and conquer of what they thought were lesser beings. Ron had learned about them just like much of the other races that inhabited his sector, but unlike most of the other races the Lorwardians were a constant source of conflict. They constantly invaded other planets, hunted endangered species and raised all kinds of trouble when on their way to engage in more of the previously stated activities. Apparently Lanterns assigned to 2814 had to deal with the Lowardians a fair amount, but with the intervention of the Corps the Lowardians had learned to quell their activities to only minor outburst every so often.

Green Lantern arrived in front of the ship with no resistance. Not wasting time he created probes with his ring to find Kim, three spheres shot out from the ring and vanished into the ship. A minute later one of the probes relayed a confirmation to Green Lantern's ring and he shot through the ship's hull with a concentrated blast from his power ring.

Alarms blared as Green Lantern flew through the halls of the ship. Recorded voices reported a hull breach, while others warned of an intruder. Green Lantern ignored them following the beacon his probe was transmitting. _Please be okay Kim._ Ron thought as he broke through the final barrier between himself and where his probe said Kim was located.

The room Green Lantern entered was filled with beams of energy and they were all aimed right at the hero. Acting on now honed instinct Green Lantern put up a barrier of green energy blocking the deadly beams from harming him. A quick look around Green Lantern found the laser turrets mounted on the walls, all of which were pointing at him. Pushing his focus further Green Lantern had an energy beam shoot out from his ring, circling the room destroying the turrets while keeping his barrier up.

With the last turret destroyed he canceled his construct, breathing a sigh of relief, and finally took the chance to examine the room. Domed in shape the room held nothing to suggest that it was used for anything more than holding things, with the security turrets the only thing Green Lantern could think of being held here were prisoners. In the center of the room was a gravity fluctuater, a device that could either lighten or intensify the gravity of whatever was in its field. Floating above the fluctuater, bound hand and foot, was Kim.

"Kim!" Ron yelled. He flew over to here, blasting the gravity fluctuater and catching her in his arms before she could fall to the ground. "Kim." Ron said again after getting no response from her. "Ring give me a scan."

**_Subject unconscious due to blunt force trauma to the cranium. No immediate threat to life detected._**

Ron felt relieved with his ring's report, at least Kim wasn't seriously hurt. However in their current situation he couldn't afford to have her unconscious. A quick mental image and Ron's power ring produce a bottle of smelling salts. Ron waved the bottle under Kim's nose which wrinkled in protest as she began to regain consciousness.

Slightly disoriented she struggled in Green Lantern's grasp. "Calm down Kim it's alright." He said calmly, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Who…" Kim mumbled as the world started to come back into focus. She feablily reached up toward Green Lantern's face, "Ron?" she asked still confused.

Green Lantern moved slightly away from her groping hand, shaking his head, "Sorry Kim you'll have to settle for Green Lantern right now." He said softly as Kim brought her hand back down. She moved slowly out of Green Lantern's grasp getting back onto her own feet. The haze finally clearing from her head Kim noticed her savior.

"Green Lantern."

"At your service Ms. Possible, it's been a while."

Kim planted a hand on her hip and looked slightly annoyed, which confused Green Lantern. "If you're expecting a thanks I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you."

"I'm a little confused by the attitude here Kim," Green Lantern stepped up coming face to face with Kim, "usually a rescue is a good thing. Not something someone should be mad about."

"Well I didn't need rescuing for your information." Kim said.

"Of course you didn't," Green Lantern replied, "not like Kim Possible needs help every once in a while."

"For your information Lantern I'm working right now and you're messing everything up." Kim shot back while jabbing her finger into Green Lantern's chest.

Kim's words took a minute to sink in for Green Lantern, she was working, what kind of work involves being unconscious on an alien space ship. "You're acting as a plant for someone aren't you?"

"You're pretty quick on the uptake Lantern." Kim said, finally seeming like her old self. "I have previous experience with one of the aliens on board. So when Global Justice long range satellites picked up this ship coming toward Earth I was assigned to infiltrate it."

"Wait a minute long range satellites, since when does Global Justice have something like that?" Green Lantern asked.

"Hey alien life has already made things pretty hard on Earth so we have to be prepared for whatever is coming next." Kim said as she inspected the hall through the door.

"What's that supposed to mean…" Green Lantern began to ask but was cut off laser fire erupted through the door.

"Answers after the job's done. Follow me." Kim yelled and dove into the hall, leaving Green Lantern behind.

"Typical Kim" Ron muttered, "just jumping right into the action."

Green Lantern flew after Kim, who had already destroyed an armed sentry drone, and fired at the closest enemy. His beam tore a hole in the mechanical servant dropping it to the ground sputtering laser fire before shutting down. Kim had taken the laser canon and began blasting away at the converging drones, gracefully leaping and twirling through the laser fire as if she were practicing for her next cheerleading competition. Green Lantern was a little worried that she had taken to firing a weapon with such ease.

"Never knew you could shoot Kim." Green Lantern said while driving giant green stakes through two security drones.

Kim landed from a very complex aerial maneuver and patted the canon, "No big with my training really." Kim said. She rapid fired the canon taking out another three drones. Lifting the barrel up to her lips Kim blew over the barrel making a show that she was finding this easy.

Green Lantern was more concerned with the changes that Kim was showing rather than the security drones, of course his focus was not so shaken that it stopped him from slicing the last four in the hall into perfect halves with a blade construct. _Just what has Kim been doing since I left for Oa._

"Alright the guards are taken care of now to just find the engine room." Kim dropped her weapon and began rummaging through the damaged drones.

"What are you looking for?" Green Lantern asked while watching Kim.

"Isn't it obvious" Kim said while looking at a fried circuit board, "I'm trying to find something that will tell me how to get to the engine room."

"If that's what you wanted to know then it's that way." A large green arrow pointed down the hall. Green Lantern smiled, a little too smugly, when Kim looked up at him from her rummaging.

"How exactly do you know that?"

"Scanned the ship looking for you before I invited myself on board. Plus I have access to the design of this class of ship." Green Lantern created a model image of the ship, "My drill instructor really beat it into my head that knowledge is a weapon."

"Sounds like he did a good job of it." Kim said, feeling a little impressed with the masked man. "Now how about we go shut this thing down."

Green Lantern took off into the air, "It might be faster if we travel my way." Green energy left Green Lantern's ring and surrounded Kim. Surprised for a second Kim was lifted off the ground and found her self trailing along behind Green Lantern in the air. The two heroes met with no resistance following Green Lantern's ring to their target. Another smoldering holed door later they found themselves standing a room with all sorts of equipment humming, buzzing and pulsing.

The machinery powering the ship was nothing like Kim had every seen before, she could best relate some things to similar objects on Earth but doubted that their uses were similar. "Ok so does that ring of yours tell you how to shut this thing down?" Kim asked as Green Lantern put her back on the ground.

"Actually that's a really easy…" Green Lantern swung around putting up a barrier. Laser fire collided with the green wall and the shooter stepped out of the shadows glaring at Green Lantern.

"So Oan dog you have come to try and stop the mighty Warhok from winning his latest conquest." The being calling himself Warhok was at least 7ft. tall and put to shame any body builder on Earth. Red markings accentuated his green skin in patterns that matched the insignia on most of the equipment on the ship. Beside him stood an equally tall woman with the same skin color, who Kim seemed to know as she shifted slightly ready to attack.

"Warmonga nice to see you again," Kim addressed the Amazon-like alien, "come back for another butt kicking?"

"A child such as you is no challenge for Warmonga." Warmonga said and launched herself at Kim. The two engaged in battle while Green Lantern and Warhok continued to stare at each other.

"So you're the head honcho around here huh?" Green Lantern asked. "Why don't you just surrender now and I'll have you in a nice Oan Sciencell where you can relax for say a couple of years."

"Warhok does not know defeat or surrender Lantern." Warhok drew his weapon, a staff looking weapon that seemed alight with energy at each end. "Let us settle this intrusion with battle."

"Yeah that could work for you since you have the home field advantage here but" Green Lantern fired a beam from his ring. The beam curved around the machinery of the engine room, stopping at one switch in particular. "or I could bring this ship down, kill the command signal to your invading forces and fight you on Earth where there won't be any nasty surprises ready to jump up and ambush me." The end of the energy sprouted into a hand and grasped the switch. "How does that sound to you?"

Warhok leaped at Green Lantern yelling in rage as the green hand slammed the switch down. The sounds of the engine room sputtered and died followed by the ship beginning to list. Green Lantern ducked under Warhok's attack taking off into the air again. The ship falling into Earth's atmosphere was not something Green Lantern wanted to hang around to experience, so he grabbed Kim with his ring. The both of them safely secure behind his energy shield Green Lantern blasted a way out of the plummeting ship.

"How did you do that?" Kim asked, again impressed with ring slinging hero.

Green Lantern chuckled a little, "For all the hype about how seriously bad the Lorwardians are their tech for some reason all have off switches." The chuckle turned into full blown laughter and Kim stared in disbelief that such a technologically advanced race has something so simple to turn there tech off.

The falling ship began to turn red as it breached Earth's atmosphere, small explosions from the ruptured hull flared out of the ship as the intense heat penetrated the usually shielded interior. "Ridiculous circumstances aside it's time we made our own way back down to good old terra firma." Green Lantern said making the two of them descend, "Besides I kind of have to stop the ship from doing any real damage when it crashes."

The two shot down with such speed that pretty soon they were in front of the crashing space ship. Putting Kim a safe distance behind him Green Lantern summoned up his willpower and began to surround the Lorwardian ship in an energy field. Sweat blotted his brow as the strain on slowing the ship began to hit Green Lantern. The flaring heat of the atmosphere soon gave way to the chilling stratosphere and Green Lantern devoted every ounce of his concentration he could to his task. Slowly their descent began to slow and the ground seemed all too eager to greet them. Green Lantern chanced a quick look down because despite his efforts the ship was still going to hit the ground hard.

_I just need some place safe to drop this sucker._

As if reading his mind Kim yelled up to him while pointing, "GL throw it that way, the ocean."

Green Lantern looked over and the solution to his problem was a relief. If the ship was going in the water then he didn't need to slow it down any more. Switching tactics Green Lantern forced his willpower through his ring and pushed the ship in a new direction. Kim watched all of it in awe as the huge space ship sailed through the air until it splashed spectacularly into the waiting waters below.

Green Lantern and Kim landed on top of the now half submerged ship, Green Lantern resting his hands on his knees panting from exhaustion. "Never let it be said that I don't know how to make a splash." Green Lantern joked as he caught his breath.

An explosion rocked the ship making the two heroes stumble. Shooting into the air Warmonga and Warhok glared down at them. "Oan dog you will rue the day that you chose to face Warhok in combat!" Warhok hollered as he went into a dive.

"I didn't chose anything you freaky giant, except to keep my sector bright." Green Lantern said. Badge shining bright over his chest Green Lantern shot into the air toward Warhok.

Warhok fired at his coming prey, but only to have the shots deflected by a green shield. The two combatants passed each other and turned. Green Lantern fired off an energy bolt that caught Warhok's jet pack. The pack exploded leaving Warhok to fall to the waves below. Before he could hit the water Green Lantern already had an energy sphere made just above the water. Warhok landed with a thud as Green Lantern sealed the sphere, trapping Warhok inside. "Warhok of the planet Lorwardia you are under arrest." Green Lantern said as he floated the sphere up in front of him. Warhok pounded on his prison to no avail, but a shrill cry from above drew Green Lantern's attention. Warmonga was coming at him fast on her rocket scooter. Just as Green Lantern had managed to raise his ring something struck the scooter causing it to explode, flinging Warmonga into the air. Another green sphere caught here just as she began to fall, Green Lantern looked down at Kim and saw her holding a compact gun. Both aliens in tow Green Lantern floated down in front of Kim, arms crossed and obviously not happy with Kim's new hardware.

"I see things have changed a little since I was last around Ms. Possible." Green Lantern said.

Kim slipped the gun back into her waistband, "Well firearms are part of the standard Global Justice field equipment."

"So finally joining the big leagues are you?" Green Lantern asked, his voice slightly saddened.

"I did what I had to do after that alien ship crashed seven months ago. You don't know what it's done with all that alien tech out in the world. I did what I had to do considering I was on my own." Kim turned away, hiding the small tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "Not that you would know what it's like to be abandoned."

"Are you talking about your absent side-kick?"

Kim didn't answer, she just shrugged her shoulders. Green Lantern landed behind her, "If it makes you feel any better I actually came across said side-kick on my way to Middleton."

Kim turned around and was right in front of Green Lantern so quickly that he almost fell over from surprise. "You saw Ron? Did you talk to him? Was he alright? Is he coming back home?"

Green Lantern held up his hands making, "Slow down Kim to simply answer all your questions at once you can ask Ron when he gets home. I came across him fighting off some of the walkers." Which was technically true Ron thought to himself, "He told me that he had finished doing what he had set out to do and was coming home."

"He's coming home." Kim said to herself, not hiding the small blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Well I guess you have things under control here now that the main culprits are in my custody." Green Lantern hooked his thumb back at his two captives. "Do you need a lift home Kim?"

Kim shook her head, "No thanks I signaled GJ, their sending a team to pick me up."

"Well then I guess I'll be sending these two on their way myself." Green Lantern lifted off from the ground. "I'll be seeing you around Kim."

Green Lantern flew off towing Warhok and Warmonga behind him. Far enough away he programmed the spheres to fly off to Oa and transmitted detainment orders through his ring so that Salaak would know exactly why two Lorwardians were on their way to the Sciencells, Oa's intergalactic jail house. Business finished he flew back to Middleton, landing a block away from the high school. Ron powered down and found himself wearing his red jersey and tanned pants for the first time in months, he noticed that they seemed a little looser than he remembered. _Looks like Kilowog really whipped me into shape._ Ron thought as he ran the block to the high school.

Approaching the building Ron heard his name being called and saw Jim and Tim leap out from the crumbling wall, closely followed by Mr. Possible and his own dad. Ron slapped high fives with the twins, "Hey guys been keeping out of trouble?"

"Oh you know" Jim started

"The usual." And Tim finished.

"Ronald where have you been for so long?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Now James I'm sure my son has a very thrilling tale to tell but right now," Mr. Stoppable wrapped his arms around his only son and hugged.

Ron returned the hug, "I'm home."


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my goodness it has been a long time, but yes that it is. So any way I know everyone has been eager to see the homecoming that our new Green Lantern is going to get from everyone so allow me to alleviate that eagerness with Chapter 7. Check out my front page for news if you're curious about why it took so long for me to write.

Also I'd like to thank my reviewers CajunBear73, Comet Moon, Jess D (who seems to have attempted to snuck inside my head and pick out ideas I've been thinking about), HarbringerLady, cdog21 and powerplay1. Thanks guys your reviews mean a lot to me.

Well enough of my rambling go ahead and enjoy and please remember to leave a review before you go.

Disclaimer powers activate! Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Green Lantern is owned by DC comics.

_**Chapter 7**_

"So where did you go?"

"What did you do?"

"Did you bring us anything?" The Possible twins assailed Ron with questions as they walked the down the halls of Middleton High. Ron was trying his best to deflect questions, although the last he simply answered no. The thought of a cover story was something that he was still trying to come up with. Exactly what was he going to say that he had been doing for almost a year? A few ideas that came to him involved saying that he had to do training for Yamanouchi, but he didn't want to bring Sensei up with a lie. Another of his favorites was saying that a dream compelled him to seek out some hidden masters to really make him the Chosen One. Of course all of his ideas would more than likely seen through as the lies they were, at least to Kim she was too sharp for his own good.

The group came to the gym and soon were joined by the rest of their families. Ron hugged his mom when she came up to him and slapped a high five with his best bud Rufus, who scurried up Mrs. Stoppable's shoulder squeaking in delight. Releasing his mom Ron noticed that she was not holding Hana.

"Where's Hana Mom?" Ron asked, curious about where his little sister was.

Mrs. Stoppable pointed over to the bleachers at the young girl walking toward them, Hana in her arms bouncing excitedly. Ron's surprised face made Yori laugh as she handed Hana over to him.

Yori bowed once Hana was in her brother's arms, "It is good to see that you made it back just in time Stoppable-san."

First her presence and now her words were completely confusing Ron. "Uh what did I make it back in time for Yori?"

"Why your graduation Stoppable-san."

Ron handed off Hana to his mom and excused himself so that he and Yori could talk in private. "What do you mean my graduation Yori? I haven't been in school practically all year."

"Master Sensei sent me from Yamanouchi with a message to your family that you would be home for your graduation Stoppable-san."

"Sensei did, but I don't…" Ron was cut off as a loud murmur went through the crowded gymnasium. Ring hand clenched ready for anything Ron turned to see the Possibles converging on the entrance again, a long mane of red hair moving through the family. His questions forgotten Ron moved toward the door. Through a gap the two caught sight of each other and Kim moved her way toward Ron. Past the crowd Kim stood in front of Ron, her lips slightly parted in shock.

"Ron?" Kim said his name like question, apparently unsure if it was really him.

Ron stepped forward, closing the space between them. "Hiya KP." Ron said as if no real time had passed since the two had last seen each other.

Kim reached up and placed her hand on the side of Ron's face and then drove her fist into his stomach. Ron doubled over as the air rushed out of his lungs. Clutching his stomach Ron looked up at Kim who now had the faint trace of tears starting to gather at the corner of her eyes.

"Ron Stoppable you jerk!" Kim yelled, uncaring of the crowd around them. "You go away for so long and then just show up like it we had just seen each other yesterday. What am I not important enough that you can't let me know where you are or what you're doing?"

Ron right himself off, holding up his hand to hold off Yori and his parents who were coming over to help him up. He noticed the tears at the edge of Kim's eyes were now sliding down her face, Ron wanted to reach out and brush them away but knew better than to try right now. "Kim I'm sorry I didn't call or anything while I was away but I couldn't."

"Oh I know all about your little trek through the wilderness of the world Ron, but still you could have sent at least sent a letter."

_Trek through the wilderness?_ Another little piece of trivia about himself that Ron was unsure of where it came from, _Still it's something to work with_. "Kim the people I was with kept me focused as best they could on what I had to learn. If it wasn't training related I couldn't do it." Now Ron reached out and wiped away her tears, "That doesn't mean that I didn't think about you every minute I was away though."

Kim heard the words but she did not want to believe them she wanted to be mad at him for a while longer, even though she knew that it was childish. She slightly leaned into his hand and the stepped back, "Let's just save the talk for later ok?"

Ron dropped his hand back to his side and simply nodded in agreement. The quiet that had resulted from their surprise fight was soon lifted when directions were given out for the students to prepare for their graduation, again. Ron moved to join his parents to watch the ceremony but was turned around by his mother.

"We came to see you graduate today mister so you better go out and make us proud." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"But I didn't go to school all year how am I graduating?" Again Ron was confused by this, he thought that getting his badge was enough of a graduation for himself.

"Son the school received your credits from the home schooling you did when you were away." Mr. Stoppable said, "I have to say I'm proud that you found time while flying around in space to do you homework."

"Uh yeah." Ron mumbled and moved off to join the rest of the graduating class, Rufus tagging along on his shoulder. _Maybe someone on Oa did me a solid with the whole high school thing, but whom?_ Ron thought as he slipped on the black cap and gown and of course adding his own flash of emerald green sunglasses for himself, and Rufus, to complete his ensemble. The questions continued to run through his mind as the names of his class began to be called. Ron stopped thinking about them when they started on the P's. He watched as Kim crossed the ruined stage toward Mr. Barkin and took her diploma, waving toward her family as she stepped off and disappeared from his sight. Soon enough Ron heard his own name and crossed the stage. He heard the applause and voices of his family and friends and waved out into the crowd.

"Even after not being here all year you just had to stand out from everyone else with the shades, didn't you Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin grumbled as he handed Ron his diploma.

Ron smirked as he did the congratulatory handshake thinking of the many possibilities he could have stood out, "No way Mr. B I'm just downplaying myself right now."

"Alright enough of that get out of here Stoppable."

"Catch ya later Mr. B." Ron said and made his way off stage to join his family. The Stoppables exchanged congratulations with their son and Hana anxious sought out her older brother's arms, which were happy to wrap her up in a loving embrace. The family Stoppable made their way over to join the Possibles.

Ron glanced around, "Hey where did Yori go?"

"Oh she saw you get your diploma and then excused herself saying that she had to be going." Mrs. Stoppable said.

Her sudden disappearance made Ron's idea of a quick trip to Japan later seem like a good plan, too many questions and not enough answers was not something Ron wanted to leave alone. But that was for later and Ron was more focused on the impending talk that he was going to have with Kim. The latter mentioned girl who was seemingly absent at the moment even though Ron was looking right at her family.

"Mr. Dr. P, Mrs. Dr. P where's Kim?" Ron asked after the two families shared congratulations for each of their oldest.

"Kimmie had to go do some things for work Ron, but she should be back at the house soon." Mrs. Possible said.

"Oh okay then I guess. So when did KP join up with Global?" Ron asked.

"About a month after you left Ronald, not that there wasn't much of a choice in the matter." Mr. Possible said, a slight tone of frustration in his voice.

"What do you mean not much of a choice?"

"Do you remember all of the alien technology that was recovered before you left?" Dr. Possible asked Ron, who nodded his head not imagining that he could forget the crashed ship that had altered his life so much. "Well during that prison break at Global Justice shortly afterward most of the technology was stolen by the escapees. With that technology in their hands their actions have become all the more dangerous around the globe. With the added danger Kim couldn't really handle them any longer on her own so she joined Global on a provisionary basis until she graduated high school. I suppose she'll be a full agent now that she has gotten her diploma in hand."

"Wow I didn't know any of this was happening." Ron said to himself, some of his questions getting answered. Although the answers did not bring any consolation, this seemed more like his mess because he was not here to handle it. The fact hit harder as he was given a good show of the destruction that had been left in its wake by the Lowardian invasion as Ron and his family made their way home.

"Mom, Dad I have to go out and help with the cleanup." Ron told his parents as they settled into their home.

"Go do what you have to son, we'll be here when you get back." Mr. Stoppable said.

Ron shrugged out of his cap and gown, handing them off to his mom, and left out the back door. As soon as he was outside green light shimmered over his body and Green Lantern was in full uniform, green pockets on his black pants to accommodate Rufus. A simple command and he was in the air streaking across the city below him.

Among the damage Green Lantern found some people already beginning reconstruction. "Looks like you folks could use a hand." GL said as he drifted down to the workers.

"If you're willing to help then I'm glad to take it." A man in a hard hat said, Green Lantern guessing he was the foreman for the crew. "Work will probably go quicker if we had a few houses already made with that fancy ring of yours."

"Sorry buddy but the ring doesn't work that way, but" Green Lantern let his mind flow through his ring shaping his constructs, "I bet a few of these guys will definitely speed things up."

The foreman nodded in shock as the huge green men in hard hats began lifting steel girders and fastening them into place, "Yeah that should be a big help thanks."

"Don't mention it just let me know if there's anything else I can do." Green Lantern said and flew off to help some more.

Due to his help the city would be back to normal soon, but still Green Lantern wondered about what his next move would be. A familiar tone sounding from his ring soon settled the question for him. Green Lantern answered the call from Kim through his ring, "Ron can you meet me a Global Justice Headquarters?"


End file.
